


Moments That Take Our Breath Away

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Phone Sex, Post Dark Swan, Read Beginning Notes, Smuff, established swan queen, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Swan Queen Sexy Time Stories to elevate your blood pressure and to entice the senses as well as probably give you some Swan Queen feels.  I am not actually sure what may be included in this so it's important that you read any beginning notes before a chapter.  This is basically a compilation of fun and sexy one-shots.  No real plot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://s49.photobucket.com/user/JuiceCup_SwanQueen/media/Fanfiction%20Covers/Moments_350_zpsxv9gmfvm.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my files one day and found a few sexy ficlets that I had written for Swan Queen and I thought they were too good to keep locked up on my hard drive so I created "Moments That Take Our Breath Away".
> 
> In this ficlet (chapter) Emma is lying in bed feeling rather stirred and frisky and wakes Regina up with something very specific in mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.

 

**Take My Breath Away**

 

_Life is not measured by the_

_number of breaths we take,_

_but by the moments that_

_take our breath awa_ y.

 

 

Every so often, in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, the moon tended to be bigger and brighter than anywhere else that Emma had ever lived.  She had wondered whether it was due to the magic that ran through the town.  Tonight, she noticed, was one of those nights where the moon’s brilliant glow sifted through their large bedroom window casting a shining luminescence onto their bed.

 

Turning toward the sleeping woman beside her, Emma saw Regina lying on her back with her face turned away.  Her cropped hair rested in an array of dark curls over her pillow.

 

The day before yesterday, the mayor had surprised Emma and Henry by coming home in the evening with a new haircut resembling an old style that the woman had worn when Emma had first met her and it was doing crazy things to the blonde’s libido.  Fantasies that she had had for Regina from her first year in Storybrooke had come back in full force; a few naughty ones that had been forgotten.

 

She had informed Regina that her short hair was such a turn on, which made her wife smile, but in the last few days, the blonde hardly had a chance to show her how sexually affected she was because work had taken the busy mayor away by locking her in her study tirelessly working.  Wanting very much to make love with Regina at the moment, Emma rotated her body and placed soft waking kisses along Regina’s cheek and neck.

 

"Babe… Babe…” Emma nudged her and the woman turned her head, mumbling something about a "facilities budget" and Emma chuckled, nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Regina, I'm _horny."_

 

Half asleep, Regina simply replied, "That's nice, dear."

 

The blonde drew the mayor's earlobe into her mouth, with a nimble tongue and said, "I really want you to _fuck_ me, Regina.  You’re such a _hot fuck."_  The residents of Storybrooke wouldn’t know it, of course, but their mayor and queen, who was usually so prim, loved when her wife spoke dirty to her. Emma’s mouth traveled to her wife’s plump parted lips while slipping her own underwear off, leaving it somewhere under the sheets.  She was already excited, feeling her juices gather between her legs.

 

She took Regina's hand and tentatively licked a finger and then two, watching the woman’s eyelids flutter nearly waking.  While sucking the fingers into her mouth, Emma witnessed the brunette coming to as her eyes squinted open.  Regina lifted her head and focusing on the younger woman seductively dragging her lips over her fingers.  Her dark head collapsed back onto the pillow and Emma saw Regina’s signature eyebrow raise and a smile. "You are so _naughty_ , Emma.”  Flexing her body, the brunette started to stretch.  “What time is it?"

 

Not mincing her words, the blonde made Regina halt abruptly, mid-stretch, and that perfectly curved eyebrow lifted again a little dubiously when Emma stated, "It's time for you to fuck my brains out."  Kissing her wife’s knuckles one last time and making sure there was no mistaking her intentions, she slipped Regina's fingers under the sheets and into her slick silken folds where the older woman gasped at the contact.  Holding her lover's hand to her, the blonde brushed her clit against it back and forth.  "Fuck yes!  So good, babe.  You're not even fully awake yet and you could probably get me to come right now."

 

"Mmmm... Emma, you're so… aroused."

 

"For you, _hell_ yes, I am.  You drive me crazy."  Emma kissed the corner of the older woman’s mouth and Regina's lips parted to counter the action, taking Emma’s tongue into her mouth for a few hot kisses. "Such a pretty mouth. I want to fuck it, babe."

 

The woman, just roused from slumber, expelled a sharp puff at the bold request and her kisses became insistent as she woke, becoming more excited.  "Such a pretty tongue.  I love when you stick it in my dripping cunt, Regina."  More gasps and sighs from the brunette sounded as her fingers started to move of their own volition against Emma's slippery flesh. "Mmmm... I love how the Queen does it.  Please, My Queen.”  Leaning forward she whispered temptingly in Regina’s ear, “Won't you please eat my sweet pussy?"

 

The sound Regina made almost resembled a snarl, but she was kissing Emma fervently suddenly and, on her side now, she ran her fingers more urgently through Emma's slippery flesh. "No, wait... Reg... No, my Queen..."  Emma interrupted between hot kisses.

 

Regina tore her lips away and held Emma's clit captive, not painfully but achingly between her fingers and Emma felt the twinging in her loins and the sense of urgency and control that was somehow all in Regina's favor now.  With a prompting stare, Regina simpered, "You dare wake your Queen and then deny me?"  The blonde moaned as Regina evilly leered and rubbed her harder for a few strokes, which felt so breathtakingly good.  Regina always knew exactly what she was doing and it drove Emma insane with need.

 

"No!  I’m not _denying_ you, Regina.  I…"  Emma reached a hand up to cup the head of dark hair in worship, kissing Regina with pleading eyes and she received a gentle smile from the brunette and tender kisses back.

 

"What do you want, Emma?"  The Queen's tone was merciful and kind.  She was fully awake now, fully enthralled and wanted to hear Emma scream her name as she came hard and blissfully.

 

"I... I want to ride your mouth, Your Majesty; not your fingers."  She felt Regina trace her entrance, throw her an indecent snigger, and plunge inside anyway, and Emma couldn’t deny the sheer pleasure she felt at the invasion.  The blonde gasped and sighed as Regina added another finger, driving it into her.

 

"Are you sure about that, my dear?"  A hard thrust made Emma cry out and for a brief moment she faltered and wondered what she wanted.   _Fuck!_   Only Regina could turn her into a quivering puddle of dizzying lust.

 

As the brunette's fingers thrusted slowly and deeply inside her impassioned wife and her forehead was leaning against Emma’s, she brushed her thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Emma to sob and roll her hips.

 

"Fuck, Regina.  Fuck!  _Fuck!"_

 

"Oh, Emma," Regina praised softly, overcome with adoration for this woman she knew she couldn’t live without.  Her movements decelerated and then she withdrew her fingers completely, and the blonde, who had a few minutes ago wanted to be licked rather than finger-stimulated, missed her lover's touch immediately.

 

"On my face, Miss Swan."  Regina sucked Emma's essence off her fingers and a deeply satisfied glint reached those warm chocolate colored eyes.  "Let me give you what you desire." 

 

Scrambling up, Emma faced the wall and threw a leg over Regina's waiting face.  The Queen wrinkled the hem of Emma's tank top and ordered, "This.  Off.  Now."  When the blonde complied, shedding her top and brazenly exposing her magnificent breasts, Regina's hands cupped the swollen sensitive tips in an instant. "You know how I love your body, dear.  How I love to watch you as I'm pleasuring you."

 

"Oh Jesus, Regina..." Emma managed and she is unable to say more as Regina seized hold of her hips and placed her dewy arousal firmly over her wife’s eager mouth.  The sound of Emma’s deeply satisfied groan resonated across their bedroom as the Queen licked, sucked and flicked at her heated center.

 

Never in her wildest dreams did Emma Swan think anyone could pleasure her or completely understand her body the way that Regina did. When they had first met, the young bails bondsperson had entertained thoughts of them together; what they would be like.  When it finally had happened, the reality squashed every hot fantasy she had ever had of Regina Mills.

 

And Emma had done this before with other partners but no one _touched_ her as deeply or made her want to please with such utter devotion than her true love, lying just beneath her now.

 

As thoughts of commitment and faithfulness to Regina floated in her mind and with her lover’s tongue striking hotly against her engorged nub, Emma felt the delicious build of her climax near the pinnacle point and her hips began to rock.  "I love you, Regina.  God, I love you so much."

 

Hearing Regina’s groan in answer to her words that were filled with such warmth and fidelity, Emma hurdled off the edge of sanity as the Queen suckled her into her mouth, holding her hips still and lightly whipping the throbbing sensitive hood from side to side.  "OH MY GOD, REGINA!  I'm coming!"

 

She tried to jerk herself off of Regina's mouth but the brunette kept her tightly fastened to her face so that she could continue her mission to satisfy Emma’s desires.

 

Emma rode Regina's mouth, crying out her pleasure until she became exhausted and a little heavy with her lassitude.  Regina's hands wandered up to Emma’s quaking breasts and she gently coaxed the blonde down away from the wall and toward the bed onto her shoulders and back.  The Queen was not finished and was sitting hunched over now with Emma's soaked sex against her mouth, still ravenously licking at her.

 

"Reg... Regina!"  With a hand placed over Emma’s mound, Regina continued enjoying the woman’s soft folds and her other hand moved out to fondle her breast’s turgid peak.  "I... can't... I just…"

 

"Yes, you can, my love.  Do it again for me."  Regina licked up and down her slit, opening her up and driving her tongue inside Emma's opening.

 

"OH!  UH!  AH!"

 

Regina pulled on her nipple, lightly slapped her breast into a firm grip, and finished off by rolling the taught tip between unrelenting fingers and Emma, overcome with tantalizing sensations, panted harder and louder.

 

"This _is_ what you wanted, Emma."  Regina’s tongue traversed up to the most intimate part of her and circled it teasingly with her tongue.  "Now I get what I want.  Your pleasure, Emma, is _mine."_   A demanding tongue flick and Emma whimpered.  "Your body, your soul, your heart.  All _mine."_   Eyes never leaving Emma's face, Regina covered her with her mouth and tongued her persistently and Emma gripped Regina's legs through the bedsheets, shrieking with another loud, earth-shattering release.

 

Emma forcibly tore herself away, with a keening sob, from the queen's gratifying mouth and she collapsed on the bed, quivering, body humming, still moaning, that she was unaware of Regina moving quickly until the woman was lying atop Emma, hands slipping under Emma’s shoulder to tenderly caress her face and her hair.  The blonde could see herself glistening on the queen's mouth and chin as the woman looked down on her with a throughly pleased grin.

 

The Queen seized her mouth in a kiss, surrounding Emma with the smell and taste of her release and the stark reminder of _who_ had just given it to her.

 

When they separated, they looked at each other sweetly and Regina smugly wiggled her eyebrows making the savior chuckle. "Mine." She brought her lips closer and waited for Emma to raise her head and kiss her.

 

The savior did so enthusiastically.  "All yours, only yours, Regina."

 

"Mm." After a few more sound kisses, Regina let her eyes wander over the younger woman’s healthy flushed face and brushed a lock of blonde hair away before she said, "I love you too, Emma."

Emma beamed widely and found her tank top balled up on the bed. She grabbed it and cleaned herself off the Queen's chin.

 

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they shared an affectionate look and Regina tittered, "Now, can we go back to sleep?  I have a meeting with the dwarves in the morning."

 

Emma started, "Don't you want to... you know."  Emma glanced down to where Regina’s sex was cradled against her own.

 

Regina dotingly grinned down at her and said with a gentle poke to the tip of her nose. "What I _need_ right now is sleep."  She took Emma's hand and pulled her toward her.  "Do you need to use the bathroom, dear?"

 

"No," Emma said with a short laugh.

 

"Good, then come here to me, Darling," Regina requested and Emma came down to rest beside her Queen's side as the blankets were moved over their bodies securely. 

 

When they settled in and Emma hugged Regina's form, she asked, "Babe, are you sure you don't want me to... quickly 'take care' of you?"

 

She felt her lover's silent chuckle.  "Quickly?  What a waste of your talents.  No."  She heard Regina yawn.  "However, I would plan a _long_ late lunch tomorrow if I were you, Sheriff Swan."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yes. All my meetings are done at 2. Your presence will be _mandatory_ in my office tomorrow at 2:30."

 

"Ohhh..."  Emma comprehended undoubtedly what Regina was saying and she became suddenly excited at the prospect of office sex.  She closed her eyes and cuddled in closer.

 

"I'll even have lunch brought in for you.  Something fried, fattening and loaded with _cheese."_

 

The blonde's smile grew even wider. "I _love_ how well you know me, Babe."

 

She could sense Regina’s smile against the crown of her head and felt her heart clench as she heard her queen inhale her scent in, “And I love how insatiable you are, Emma.  Never change.”

 

**THE END**


	2. Taken, But Not For Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment, a ficlet unrelated to the first chapter. Regina and Emma share an intimate moment in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder is this is a compilation of Swan Queen sexy time stories. Little sexy gems without plot that I wasn't sure what to do with so I am binding them all in one big fanfiction work, hence "Moments That Take Our Breath Away". This chapter contains strong sexual content (lesbian sex). Reader discretion is advised. I hope you enjoy it and comments are always welcome. Have a lovely weekend!

**Taken, But Not For Granted**

 

_"Of all the things we tend to overlook in life,_

_let us not take for granted the one we_

_love and a comfortable sofa."_

 

Regina's thoughts while Emma licked and sucked her clit into her mouth while massaging her breasts and picking at her nipples was that there were some things that the woman did phenomenally well.  When she had first met, Emma Swan, the woman could irritate her and fascinate her at the same time better than anyone!  As the years rolled by, she learned that Emma made her feel safe and that here was someone that she could trust and rely upon.

 

As their naked bodies comfortably occupied the pristine living room couch, a venue they strangely had not made love on yet, Emma dabbed at Regina's slippery, engorged clit, with the tip of her tongue, before wrapping her lips around it and leaning forward, rubbing her nipples enticingly against her palms.  The brunette’s hands covered Emma’s, crushing them to her, while squirming underneath Emma's determined goading mouth.

 

Eliciting a whimper, the brunette stopped to lift one of Emma's hands up to her lips, crooked her neck and sucked heartily on a finger, scented with her own arousal and it produced another sob from her and a muffled moan from Emma who was lightly tugging at her hooded bundle of nerves with unabashed enthusiasm.

 

Their gazes met and Emma was entranced by the movement of Regina’s tongue as it danced languidly over her fingers and she was lustfully aching to have that tongue in her mouth and, fuck, Regina could distract her.  Abruptly she detached herself from her lover’s soaked center and lunged above her, replacing her mouth with her fingers as she drew Regina’s tongue, the sexy wriggling culprit, into her mouth as she swallowed Regina’s cries of ecstasy and her fingers changed their pattern and rhythm of stroking.

 

“Do you like the way you taste, Regina?”  Emma smiled cheekily down at Regina, “I do.”

 

“Mmmm,” the brunette’s arms came around her neck, “I always like the way I taste off you, dear, whether it is off your tongue after you’ve had it buried deep inside me or when it’s off your stomach after I’ve rubbed myself all over your toned muscles.”

 

“Fuck…”  Emma purposely pressed Regina’s clit roughly to hear the woman weep in unfettered desire and she experienced great satisfaction in Regina digging her nails into her skin and knowing that no one had ever made the Queen feel this good.  That was what Regina had told her and she believed it to be true.

 

“Emma, yes.  Touch me like that again, _please?”_   The rich sound of Regina’s begging voice turned her on so much.

 

“What?  This?”  Emma’s grin held a teasing glint before she gave a repeat performance of adding the perfect amount of pressure around Regina’s swollen slick nub.

 

Regina clutched Emma’s body tightly in rapture, her nails left tiny crescent moon patterns on sensually warmed, lightly freckled skin and the blonde swallowed a grunt at the pain and channeled more effort into her insistent stroking.

 

“Fuck, _yes!”_   Regina arched her back, exposing her neck for Emma’s assault with spirited tongue and teeth.

 

While nibbling the offered expanse, Emma pressed a warm grin into Regina before teasing her about her uncharacteristic swearing, “Careful.  Your _queenly_ composure is slipping, Your Majesty.”

 

The brunette’s sexy chuckle lilted around them like a favorite tune and Emma was amazed at how utterly captivating the woman was beneath her.  After knowing Regina this long, should it still have come as a surprise?

 

“Don’t pretend you aren’t pleased, dear.”  The woman's palms massaged up and down Emma’s back gratifyingly and she lifted a perfectly curved eyebrow at her.  “I know you _live_ to provoke me.”

 

“Provoke you, prod you, probe you…” and with the last, she plunged three fingers deeply inside Regina, fingers that slipped in effortlessly due to the abundance of Regina’s natural essence. 

 

Grunting loudly, the queen answered this welcome invasion by gripping the back of the blonde’s head, fisting a clump of her hair in her fingers, and bringing her other hand down hard on Emma’s bottom in a resounding slap, squeezing to pulling her in; thrusting the woman against her.

 

“Emma, harder.”  Emma pushed into the back of her own hand, rocking unforgivingly between Regina’s legs.  As her digits drove into her queen, each thrust generated an impassioned plea to drop from the older woman's lips.  “Yes, darling. Faster!”

 

She called her “darling” and Emma secretly loved that.  She covered parted lips with her own and penetrated deeply while Regina rolled her hips to meet each eager pistoning dive.

 

In a frenzy, Regina was all throat-drying moans and flicking tongue, ravenous on Emma’s mouth, neck and ear.  Her lover's hands were everywhere, scratching and pinching, and it spurred Emma on even more.

 

“Emma, your mouth…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want it on me again.  Now!”

 

Emma smirked and immediately slowed her greedy sensual assault and withdrew her fingers.  “ _’Harder.  Faster.  Eat me.’_   I aim to please and _obey_ My Queen.”  Bringing glistening fingers up to their mouths, her green eyes darkened when Regina saucily gripped her wrist and brought her fingers to her lips.

 

“And now…” Regina lazily dabs her tongue up Emma’s finger, “Your Queen…,” sucks a finger and draws it out slowly causing Emma to groan and close her eyes at the sensation, “… wants to fuck your face, dear.”

 

And just like that it was as if the clouds parted above, accompanied by a beam of glorious light to a chorus of angels singing. Or it would have, if Emma Swan believed in such things. Instead her eyes widened, blinked and she scrambled down Regina’s body, spreading her legs apart and fastening her mouth to Her Majesty’s silken pink-flushed and arousal-swollen folds.

 

Alternating between light suckling and lapping at Regina's softness, she reluctantly dragged her drying fingers that were wet from Regina's mouth, back down to flick her nipples and her blonde head bobbed in time to her hands. She mewled approval at the queen's taste and scent. She moved her head in rhythmic side motions wetting, brushing and pressing her lips further into her love, and she lifted only to mutter with hooded eyes, "You are so fucking beautiful, Regina.”

 

Regina propped herself up on an elbow and with the other hand gruffly grabbed the back of Emma’s head, undulating herself into Emma’s face.  She licked her lips and lustily gasped as she spread her excitement all over her lover’s pretty pink lips and chin.  Then, threading her hand rewardingly through golden locks, she combed the hair away from Emma's face, thinking how utterly breathtaking the blonde was. How lucky she was to have this woman in her life, in her heart and, at the moment, between her legs.

 

Emma could feel Regina's ardour through both the rough and tender gestures and as the older woman began to massage her scalp with gradual pulls toward her again, she knew Regina’s body well enough to know that Regina was nearing her peak.

 

Regina's sighs puffed louder and quicker and she beckoned for release. "Emma..."

 

"Yes, my Queen. Shall I make you come now?" Emma smiled against Regina's softness knowing the answer before she could answer.

 

"Yeeees, Emma. Yes." Regina laid back again and her palms covered her temples against the onslaught of emotion and sensation Emma was causing. She gyrated her hips but the blonde took control and held her down while her tongue pushed and brushed against Regina's swollen clit, hard and fast.

 

"Emma, Emma, EMMA!"  With a keening cry Regina climaxed, grasping at the sofa cushions and sobbing "Yes" over and over. With one last groaning loud yes, Regina's thighs buckled and closed and she ripped her twitching sex away from Emma's mouth, but Emma is so turned on after watching and hearing Regina come that she needed something in her mouth badly.  She climbed up quickly and drew a turgid nipple in, sucking it demandingly which intensified and prolonged Regina's orgasm.

 

The mayor writhed underneath Emma and the blonde reveled in the feeling of Regina's breast in her mouth.  It is not enough though. She leveled her face with the brunette's, gazed into her lust suffused eyes, hooded with near exhaustion and Emma smiled tenderly and professed, "I love you, Regina."

 

And in that moment before Emma claimed her mouth, Regina was so overcome with emotion, she could have cried. But she wouldn’t. Because the Queen's crying days were over. She had her true love in her arms. She had not just a happy ending but a happy beginning.

 

She didn’t need to tell Emma that she loved her back. Emma didn’t give her a chance anyway, prying Regina's lips open to take her tongue, and share her intimate taste. Emma already knew how she felt. But still, she'd tell her later. After all, they had so many laters to come.

 


	3. Checking The Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third ficlet in the "Moments That Take Our Breath Away" collection. Just a really sweet morning interlude showcasing the very special connection that Swan Queen have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is a sweet interlude, an in between the scenes for Swan Queen Sexy Time so there is no smut really, but there is sexy fluff. I think all their intimate banter can be quite hot and sexy. Sometimes a look or a touch is so arousing. Anyhow, the next update will be a racy one, but I still hope you read this one through and enjoy it.
> 
> There is a magic cock appearance. Haha. I enjoyed it. They enjoyed it. I hope you will enjoy this piece too.

**Checking The Oven**

_“It is not the sex that gives the_

_pleasure, but the lover.”_

 

On a loud satisfied exhale, Regina fell to the mattress on her back and stared at the ceiling in wonder while trying to catch her breath.

 

Turning her head, she grinned at the woman next to her who was just as sated and just as naked as she was, who was also trying to catch her breath.

 

Emma laid a shaky hand on her forehead as she tried to will her body to stop trembling, but who was she kidding?  She loved laying in a quaking post-climactic haze next to Regina.

 

Blowing out a sigh, Emma stroked the blonde hair at her temple back and weakly managed, “That… that was… God, babe…”

 

“Mmm…” Regina agreed and closed her eyes, still with a deeply pleased upturned tilt to her lips.  She placed a hand absently over Emma’s breast and lovingly squeezed.  “I was moved.”

 

Emma chuckled and quipped, “Uh, yeah!  We did a whole _lot_ of moving.”  She set her hand over the one the brunette had on her body and intertwined their fingers.  She thought about the events of the last hour and what had led them there.  She lightened the tone of her voice to mimic her lover’s earlier words over the telephone.  “Emma,” Emma began changing her demeanor, “Did we close the oven this morning?  I think we left it on.”

 

Regina’s eyes crinkled in laughter.  “I really thought it was on.”

 

“Uh huh.  So you called me to tell me to come home and check it and then immediately _followed_ me to check that I checked it?”

 

“I have no idea what you are insinuating, dear.”

 

“Funny how your first order of business was, not to check the oven but, to stick your tongue in my mouth.”  Emma turned onto her side and watched as Regina did the same and they both reached out to stroke the other’s hip and encourage the tangling of their limbs.

 

“I don’t remember you complaining, Sheriff Swan.”

 

“My mouth was full, Madame Mayor.”

 

Regina scooted closer, “And after?”

 

Emma pretended contemplation as if she were solving the mysteries of the universe and her hand slid to cup and squeeze Regina’s bottom.  “If memory serves, you then placed my hands on your boobs.”

 

“Yes.  So?”

 

“All bets are off after that. I think my mouth shuts off when I think of your boobs.”

 

Regina quipped, “Oh if only that were true. I might resort to flashing my breasts more to get you to be quiet.” 

 

“Maybe you should try it.”

 

“Ah yes, I can just imagine Mary Margaret’s horrified expression at the next family dinner.”

 

Giggling at the image of her mom’s reaction, Emma replied, “Oh I don’t know.  I think my mom’s gotten used to the idea that you’ve corrupted me.”

 

“Oh yeah, and _that_ is all me,” Regina snorted rolling her eyes, brushing back a lock of blonde hair over Emma’s shoulder and then bending to kiss it.  “Being the Dark One had absolutely nothing to do with anything.  Let’s blame the Evil Queen.”

 

“You were pretty evil.”

 

“And you were pretty dark and demented.”

 

Emma’s mouth gaped and Regina chuckled. “Except for your skin.  I don’t know what was going on there.”

 

“I was inwardly shrouded in darkness.”

 

“And on the outside you looked like an anorexic albino.”

 

“At least my boobs weren’t always hanging out.”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes playfully and nudged Emma’s nose with hers, “And here I thought you liked my boobs.”

 

Emma opened her mouth and fell silent and smiled.  “I was a modest Dark One.  And you still fell in love with me.”

 

“I was always in love with you, Emma.  I was just… confused.”

 

There was a fleeting moment of sadness that passed over Regina’s features and they had talked about it enough in the past that Emma knew her love was feeling regret about wasted time; time spent listening to pixie dust instead of her own mind and heart. In that regard, Emma was not innocent either. They had both wasted time not being together.

 

“But you were smart enough to save me, Regina.”  Emma fingered the brunette’s chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips and just like that they were both happy again and thinking of nothing but the time they had now, together and with their son.

 

A teasing light sparkled in Regina’s brown eyes.  “And how did you thank me for saving you, dear?”  Emma knew what was coming.  She’d heard it before and began to laugh, “By wolfing down a dozen cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes.”

 

It wasn’t quite that many, but Emma Swan did awaken with a powerful hunger.  Dark Ones apparently didn't have an appetite like Emma Swan did.  “I was starving, Regina.  And Granny’s burgers!”  The blonde propped herself on an elbow and looked down at Regina, bringing a lazy finger up to slowly circle a dark nipple and watch it stand stiffly at attention.  “I think you’re just bitter because I wanted a bacon double cheeseburger instead of your lasagna.”

 

“Silly woman.”  Regina threw her leg over and climbed on top of Emma’s lap, brushing up intimately against her.  “Don’t you know that my lasagne trumps anything that Granny serves.”

 

“There were other things I wanted from you at the time, Regina.”

 

Emma loved the way the lines at the outside corners of Regina’s eyes always accompanied her bright beautiful smile, and knowing that she put it there, made Emma feel quite jubilant.  Gripping the woman’s rounded hips in her hand, Emma rubbed her slick softness against Regina’s and captured her lips to greet her love’s gasps more closely.

 

“No doubt my sarcastic wit and my _abrasive_ personality Is what drew you to me.”

 

“Um… I thought we had already established it was your boobs.”

 

A chortle pulsated between their lips and Regina pulled back from the kiss, startled.  “Right...”

 

“No really!  As a matter of fact, when we first met, I think your boobs greeted me before you did.”

 

A loud guffaw sounded through out the room and Regina shook her head humorously. 

 

“Really!  I could see the outline of your nipples, Regina.”

 

“Hah!  I think you’re imagining it, Emma.”  The brunette slid her lips over Emma’s and then used her tongue to trace them until Emma’s greeted it in kind.

 

“I think I just have that kind of effect on you, babe.”

 

“I think it was cold that night.”

 

Laughing and pinching Regina’s bottom, Emma teased, “You just won’t give an inch, will you?”

 

Regina raised a dark perfectly curved eyebrow and one side of her mouth tilted upward.  “Oh I’ll give you more than an inch, dear.”

 

Suddenly there was a lot more to the brunette pressed in between their two bodies and Emma’s eyes widened as the girth and length of Regina’s magical penis nudged her mound and belly.

 

“Oh My Queen… Now what in the world are we going to do with that?”  She punctuated her ribbing with an eyebrow wiggle and lifted her lips to meet Regina’s.

 

“Use your imagination, dear.”

 

Chuckling and turning Regina onto her back, Emma joked.  “I bet that’s not all you want me to use.”

 

“Clever girl.”  Regina threaded nimble fingers into Emma’s hair as the blonde made a slow leisurely descent down her body, drawing a nipple into her mouth and taking the newly conjured hardness in her hand. 

 

“Why, Your Majesty,” Emma jested, mimicking the famous line from the Red Riding Hood fairytale, but with a revision, “… What a great big _cock_ you have…”

 

Regina laughed heartily, “We already know what the next line is obviously going to be.”  Then the huskiness in Regina’s already rich voice returned as Emma swirled her tongue over the phallus’ tip and the mayor gave the sheriff very specific instructions with what to do with her hardness next.

 

[X]

 

“Well that was a really nice interlude to our morning,” Emma said as she jiggled her keys from her pocket.

 

“Sheriff Swan, ‘nice’ certainly was not the impression I got as you were climaxing all over my… my…”

 

“Chubby?”  Regina halted with a slightly appalled expression and Emma tried hard not to laugh.  “Stiffy?  Woody?”  Regina was walking slowly to keep up with Emma now but regarding her with a look as if to say that she was ridiculous.  Emma continued to goad her by snapping her fingers and gathering her into her arms in the driveway, “I know!  Her Majesty’s Royal Staff.”

 

Placing her hands, holding the keys to her Mercedes Benz, on Emma’s shoulders, Regina delivered a joking, as if pitying her, glance and said, “You’re not as cute as you think you are, Emma.”

 

“I am fucking adorable and you fucking love me.”

 

“No,” Regina began joking, tucking a wayward golden strand behind Emma’s ear as they stood close wrapped in each other’s arms in front of the yellow Volkswagen Bug and Black Mercedes that were parked side by side, “I just love fucking you.”

 

Emma gasped with a broad smile and pointed, a knowing grin breaking on Regina’s face, “I love it when you swear.” Emma tightened her embrace bringing their lips closer, “It’s hot, Regina.”

 

“I have my moments.”

 

“Of hotness?  Hell yeah, you do.  About 1,440 of them in a day.”

 

“Hmmm, flattery will get you right back into this house and up into our bedroom if you keep it up.  But then who will keep your father from playing Candy Crush on his phone all day?”

 

Emma chuckled burying her face in the crook of Regina’s neck, “Oh my God!  He’s _obsessed_ with that game!”  She lifted her head and kissed Regina soundly before letting her go.  Even though she really didn’t want to, she supposed she should get back to work.  “I guess he’s probably wondering what’s keeping me. It’s taken me two and a half hours to come home and check the oven.”

 

Regina shook her head while opening her driver’s side door.  “No, I don’t think so.  I’m sure he knows _exactly_ what you were up to.  If you repeat this to anyone, I’ll deny it, but your father isn’t as dumb as he looks.”

 

Emma pulled the bug’s door open and looked at Regina over the Benz’ top.  “Well, it’s comforting that you think Dad looks dumb, considering everyone tells me that I look just like him.”

 

“Yes.  Thank goodness for your other more redeeming qualities, dear.”  The mayor winked at her before slipping behind the wheel and closing the door.

 

Emma snorted, getting into her car.  “I am so getting you for that one later.”  Smiling to herself, the sheriff thought about how happy she truly was at this juncture in her life and that she and Regina had gotten through a lot trouble to get here.  It had all been worth it.

 

The bug roared to life and she shared a loving smile with Regina before the Mercedes pulled out of the drive and the bug followed.

 

She dialed into the station when she reached the stop sign at the end of Mifflin Street and luckily her father picked up.

 

“Storybrooke Sher…”

 

“Hey, it’s me.”

 

“Hello, Me.” Her dad adopted a more relaxed tone.  “So… Who knew checking the oven was such a time consuming task?”

 

“Dad.”

 

“You didn't happen to run into the mayor and _fall_ on _top_ of her, did ya?”

 

“Dad!” Emma blushed profusely because, well, she did end up on top of the mayor.  Her father chuckled.

 

“Relax, I know Regina was there and you were ‘taking some time’.  I actually drove by to check on you and when I saw the Benz there, I drove right on by.”

 

“Um…”

 

David made a tsk-ing sound.  “If the taxpayers only knew what all their hard-earned dollars were paying for. Scandalous.”

 

“Oh my God, Dad…”

 

She could tell he was joking so she let a giggle escape.

 

“You know what though?  I’m glad.  You two have been through hell and back.  You should totally get swept away in the moment.  Isn’t true love great?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

“I mean, after the curse broke and we had some time, your mom and I took nothing for granted.”

 

“Yeah, I know… Walked in on you, remember?  Gross.”

 

“My point is… You should take the rest of the day off.”  His meaning was loud and clear. “I promise if a monster appears, you’ll be the first one I call.”

 

She opened her mouth to tell David that she was still coming in when she saw Regina slowly pull over to the side, so she pulled over as well directly behind her.

 

“Emma, are you still there?”

 

She watched as Regina just sat in her car.

 

“Huh?  Yeah, I’m here.”

 

“Is everything ok?”

 

Grabbing the bug’s door latch, Emma was going to exit and ask Regina if everything _was_ okay but she watched the Benz suddenly make a u-turn and drive back in the direction from  where they came.

 

“Uh…”  Her phone vibrated against her ear and she noticed she had just received an SMS message from Regina.  “Hang on.”

 

**REGINA:  Just cleared my schedule and decided to take the day off after all.  I’m heading home.  I think we left the oven on.  See you there?**

 

Emma’s cheeks hurt from her enormous smile.  “Dad, I think I’m going to take your advice.  See you tomorrow.”

 

She excitedly chucked her phone onto the passenger seat, maneuvered the bug and sped off after Regina.


	4. Doing Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Regina for lunch in the Mayor's office but lunch is delightfully delayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth installment to "Moments That Take Our Breath Away". I promised that the next chapter would be steamy and I am hoping not to disappoint.

**Doing Lunch**

_“Sex is a two-way treat.”_

 

“Thank goodness for magic,” Emma whispered along her wife’s soft smooth skin as her lips brushed over a throbbing pulse point.  The musky scent of sex suffused the air all around them.  Magic had allowed them to widen the couch in Regina’s office, lock the door from across the room and cast a silencing spell so that no one could hear that the mayor was otherwise preoccupied in a private meeting with her town sheriff, who she was also married to.

 

The couple lay spooning with Regina facing the back of the couch and Emma behind her as a wandering hand traveled downward across the brunette’s stomach toward the apex of her thighs, where Emma’s mouth had been just a moment ago.

 

“Emma…” Regina smiled as Emma’s teeth nibbled on her ear lobe, “Is _twice_ not enough for you?”  She knew that her younger wife had a voracious appetite for their lovemaking but a rather large one for food as well.  “Surely, you must be hungry. Your…” a gasp escaped the mayor’s lips as she felt the blonde’s finger enter her, “… lunch is probably cold.”

 

“Let it sit.  I have a yummier treat in front of me.” Emma buried two fingers as deeply as they would go and held them there while she lazily stroked her thumb in a gentle massage over the slippery swell of Regina’s clit.  Her mouth on her cheek, Emma fondly vowed, “I swear I’ll never get enough of the feel of you, Regina.”  Love drunk, Emma grinned and whispered in Regina’s ear slowly, “Or the way you smell and taste.”

 

A breathy exhale wafted from the brunette as she brought a tender hand to the back of Emma’s head, encouraging her wife’s affections and reveling in the slip of fingers over her twitching sex.

 

“I have missed our special lunch breaks, dear.”

 

“Mmmm… me too.  I get lunch… and a work out.”  Emma chuckled down at the brunette, and that teasing vibration sent a shudder coursing through Regina before she turned onto her back and pulled Emma in closer to trace the blonde’s bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and then sucking it into her mouth making Emma groan lustily.

 

“I love your mouth.”  Regina sent a kidding glance her way.  “When it’s not talking back out of turn.”  She painstakingly outlined the blonde’s lower lip, enjoying the softness of it on her fingertip, suddenly wanting desperately to suck it hard into her mouth again, so she did, bringing about Emma’s tortured groan.

 

“I know you like my mouth when it’s tugging on your clit.”  For emphasis, Emma withdrew soaked fingers from inside Regina to brush against the engorged nub.  The mayor swallowed her moan and bit back a curse, exciting the sheriff to rub her more insistently and in a circular motion.  The sounds Regina made and the feel of her warm and wet against her hand, Emma suddenly had the impulse to brush Regina’s sex with her tongue again instead.

 

Hitching the back of Regina’s leg over the crook of her elbow, she spread her wife wider, opening her up for her advances and entering her again with two fingers as she took a pebbled nipple into her mouth, whipping it back and forth with her tongue.

 

“Unnngh, yes… Emma…” The older woman massaged the blonde’s scalp urging her on and Emma’s thumb slid back and forth over Regina’s bundle of nerves while tonguing her dusky taught peak.  “Bite it, darling.  You know, how I like it.”

 

Catching the firm nipple, Emma rolled it gently between her teeth, stroked it with her tongue and bit again, pulling on it the way she knew Regina loved and sure enough the woman was gasping and sighing in her arms, pushing herself into Emma’s mouth and jerking her pelvis to meet the blonde’s thrusting fingers.

 

As Emma used her lips, teeth and tongue to alternate ways in which to drive Regina crazy, she withdrew her fingers slowly bringing them up to Regina’s hooded nub and softly brushing it in a diagonal pattern meant to tease rather than lure Regina closer to a breathtaking finish.

 

“Emma…” the brunette sobbed in objection, and Emma thought to herself how much she loved making Regina pout like that.  God, her wife was so fucking sexy when she was petulantly annoyed. 

 

“My Queen is so cute when she sulks,” Emma taunted while finger-painting Regina’s dark nipple with her essence before cleaning it with her mouth.

 

“Now, really, I don’t sulk, Emma.”

 

Emma coated and cleaned her nipple again, chuckling.  “Hell yeah, you do. You sulk, glower, frown, grimace sexier than anyone I have ever known, Regina.”

 

Regina huffed indignantly until Emma grazed her nipple with the edge of her teeth and she wept with want.  “You know.  I think it’s safe to say that I do and say stupid things just to make you scowl at me.  It turns me the fuck on.”

 

“Well, that would explain the whole first year we knew each other.”

 

“You know what?” Emma rested her chin on the swell of Regina’s breast, still lightly caressing her slick folds.  “Yeah!  I think somewhere inside… I would have never admitted it, but yeah. I lived to piss you off and annoy you.”

 

“You succeeded.”

 

Emma chuckled and moved herself on top of Regina, cradling the brunette between her thighs.  “Do you want to come, Madam Mayor?”

 

Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair.  “In our current position would it matter if I said yes?”

 

The blonde’s hand sifted through Regina’s excited folds again causing Regina to sigh and clump fistfuls of golden locks in her fingers.

 

“You could and it would be duly noted and taken into consideration.”

 

“Emma, please.”

 

  1.   Emma was elated.  She dipped her head into the crook of Regina’s neck and let the warm skin’s scent assail her nostrils.  While the taste and scent of Regina’s arousal was quite heady, the unique scent of Regina’s skin always enthralled and enticed the savior.



 

“I love how only I can make you beg.  You’re such a _hardass_ sometimes.”

 

“You’re bed talk still needs a bit of work after all these years.”  Regina chuckled in her ear and hugged her close. 

 

Emma lifted her gaze and smiled down at her.  Having never been this happy before, Emma just could not believe sometimes that they had gotten to this point.  All the crap that they had gone through to get here, it was worth it.  And she would do it all over again. A million times over if she had to. On a sigh, she kissed those lips.

 

She was so in tune with her wife’s body that she knew her ministrations were bringing Regina closer to the brink, so she sped her stroking up.

 

“Touch me too, babe,” she enjoined huskily and Regina did, her hand going straight to where Emma needed it most.  “Oh fuck yes.  I love it when you rub my clit like that.”

 

Regina used her other arm to circle around Emma’s neck and pull her down for a hot open mouthed kiss so that they could swallow each other's pants and sighs.

 

Drawing closer to her own release, Emma tore her lips from Regina’s, swore and held Regina’s hands over her head, weaving their fingers together. She heard Regina whimper and felt her buck upwards at the loss of her stroking fingers.

 

“We’re coming together, babe,” and she closed Regina’s legs with her own and bore her hips down, grinding their slick heats  together back and forth.

 

“Emma, Emma… uh… yes… more…”

 

Plunging her tongue into Regina’s mouth, she brought one of Regina’s hands down and made it grip her ass cheek, loving the way the her wife’s nails dug in immediately to encourage her rhythm.

 

With her clit riding against Regina’s, she felt her wife’s other hand on her ass too, after having let it go, and together they set the pace and movement that eventually pushed them over the edge together and they both cried out, calling each other’s names as a powerful climax took each one of them over.

 

After collapsing in a sated pile, struggling to regulate their breathing while clutching at one another, Emma’s lips made the slow journey from Regina’s quick thumping pulse to her lips.

 

“Beautiful, amazing, hot…”

 

Regina’s hands lovingly squeezed Emma’s rounded buttocks before languidly traveling up the curve of her back to her shoulders and then she raked her nails lightly down again causing Emma to shiver; the blonde’s nipples were hard points against Regina’s.  

 

Deftly the brunette rolled Emma onto her back setting herself between her wife’s legs, tenderly rubbing their noses together.

 

“I’m hungry, dear.”

 

Emma smiled.  “Me too.”  With just a lick of concentration Emma magically levitated the two take out boxes that were on the desk and placed them on the sofa table next to them.  Reaching over, she flipped the lid open and took a French fry out and offered it to Regina, who raised a quizzical brow at it obviously denying the offer.  Emma snorted playfully and sassed, “More for me, then.”  She bit the potato strip in half and became amused at Regina’s sexy glare.  “Oh yeah, babe… _scowl_ at me.  HOT!”

 

Regina couldn't hold her teasing glower any longer and shook her head mirthfully.  She tenderly kissed Emma’s chewing lips and slid down the blonde’s body.

 

Picking up another fry, holding it about her lunch, Regina’s meaning suddenly hit Emma.  “Ohhhh… You’re _hungry_.”  Emma was not answered as Regina’s hands came up to cup Emma’s breasts where fingertips were lovingly dragged over hard tight nipples at the same time as the mayor’s tongue tip was felt where it mattered; where it was wanted and welcome.

 

“Mmm… yes, Regina.  You are so good at this.” She covered Regina’s massaging hand over her breasts with one of her own.

 

Emma dropped the fry, rejoining it with the others, and was pleasantly cajoled into delaying lunch for a bit longer.


	5. An Ardent Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina comes home to find that Emma is exactly where she wants her. On her back! A worthy chapter update to the "Moments That Take Our Breath Away" collection of sexy Swan Queen short stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! The following contains a lot of hotness, a lot of love, light anal play and really has no plot. It's existence is to entice you, make you smile and celebrate the fiery love that Emma & Regina share. A very sexy moment, taken from the life of Mrs. & Mrs. Swan-Mills. Love is beautiful. Sex is beautiful. I hope you enjoy it!

**An Ardent Welcome Home**

 

_"When the night turns over_

_I'll lie with you_

_When the morning wakes you_

_I'm there by you_

_When the daylight takes you_

_I'll miss you_

_'Til you come back home to me_

_And I can make you mine."_

 

 

The hot summer sun assured that the afternoon was balmy in Storybrooke, Maine.  Regina walked into her family home quietly and was welcomed by a cacophony of 80's heavy metal rock music blasting from the kitchen.

 

Dropping her briefcase by the foyer-to-kitchen doorway, the Mayor slipped her heels off and soundlessly followed the off-key singing coming from the kitchen.  To her delight, she pinpointed her wife’s location under the sink.  Emma, clothed in her signature white, ribbed tank top and a pair of self-made, fringe-edged denim shorts, was fully engrossed in her task.  Regina leaned against the counter top and enjoyed the sexy view laying in front of her.  She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as a wave of desire blazed at the sight of creamy legs, bending and swaying from side to side to the music while pronounced arm muscles rippled and flexed from the exertion.

 

 _"At the drive-in... in the old man's Ford!  Behind the BUSHES!  'Til I'm screamin' for more, more, MORE!!"_   Regina heavily furrowed her brow and shook with silent laughter at Emma's loud singing.  _"Down in the basement... lock the cellar door... REGINA... Talk dirty to me!"_ With wide eyes and a smile, Regina nodded her head at Emma using her name instead of the original lyric of “baby” and instantly thought that talking dirty to Emma sounded like an excellent idea!  As a matter of fact, that was her major purpose for coming home early: to seduce her love.  This all worked out perfectly. 

 

Naughty mischief shimmered in her brown eyes and while abandoning her sweater on the island counter top, Regina reached under her dress and slowly withdrew her panties down her bare legs.  Tossing them atop her sweater, she pressed the stop button on the portable radio and stopped the music.

 

Taken by surprise, Emma’s eyes danced with joy to see Regina home early.  "Hey babe."

 

“Hello, darling,” greeted Regina, sashaying closer and leaning over to see her wife through the open cabinet doors.  “This was the last task on the list.  You must have kept busy all day.”

 

“Yep.  I _just_ started this last one and then I’m done,” Emma boasted flashing those captivating dimples of hers.  “Are you proud of me?”  That was delivered with the blonde’s smug smirk.

 

When Emma attempted to get up, Regina urged, "Don't bother, dear. I like you _exactly_ where you are.”

 

Emma quizzically gasped as Regina pulled on her ankles, sliding her out from under the cabinetry.  Their gazes locked with Regina’s holding salacious intent before she placed a leg on either side of the blonde’s head.  Facing Emma’s feet, she hiked her skirt up enough for Emma to clearly see that she had discarded her panties and the woman lying in waiting was only able to manage an astounded, yet awed, "Jesus Christ" before Regina descended, settling herself on Emma face.

 

The blonde groaned in supreme admiration as her lips encountered arousal-ripened flesh and she immediately darted her tongue out, flicking at Regina’s clitoral hood.  With a clang she dropped the wrench off to the side, and her hands bunched the dress’ fabric over grinding hips.  She moaned as Regina’s natural essence began to coat her mouth and chin.  Regina’s passion was so enlivened and fluid that Emma slurped at her and licked while massaging her naked thighs with eager palms.

 

Dissatisfied with fully covered breasts, Emma impatiently yanked at the stretched fabric and grunted. Understanding, Regina reached behind herself, unzipped her dress and pulled it off, leaving herself in just her bra.  Emma was quick to drag the bra cups down and instantly tweak the hardening buds as her tongue thrust into Regina's wet entrance.

 

Neatly trimmed nails created crescent shapes into Emma’s thighs while their owner sobbed at the welcome invasion between her legs.  Emma was exceptionally good at this and knew exactly how to add the utmost pleasure by tugging at her wife’s breasts just so.  The last of Regina’s clothing was unclasped and thrown a short distance away, followed by Regina covering Emma's squeezing hands and pressing them even more into herself, forcing them both to fondle the swelling lush mounds while Regina undulated above a wiggling tongue..

 

“Oh, yes, dear.  You like when I ride your face, don’t you?”  She wrenched Emma's hand away and brought it up to her lips where she could kiss it enthusiastically.   Emma husked a passionate response, and when Regina’s lips closed over two of Emma’s fingers slowly sucking them, the blonde moaned into the quivering, silky landscape of warm wet woman.

 

Regina, thinking Emma absurdly overdressed, bent over and began to rip the button of Emma’s denim shorts undone.  Her sole mission in that moment was to divest Emma of her clothes, including taking the underwear down with them.  When she uncovered pale smooth skin leading to a short strip of golden curls, Regina elicited a cross between a whimper and a growl.

 

With adoring kisses to the blonde’s inner thigh, Regina crooked her middle finger back and forth over Emma's swelling nub, basking in her wife’s reaction.  She traced Emma’s opening awed by the evidence of arousal on her fingers and brought them to her mouth so she could savor the uniquely individual taste.  She moaned in pleasure as she sucked, so that Emma knew exactly what she was doing.  Instantly, she was rewarded by Emma's tongue increasing its speed, thrilled by the thought that she was being enjoyed in such a way.

 

"Fuck," Emma whispered and flicked Regina's clit earning her an enthusiastic yip.  When she drew Regina into her mouth, Regina cried out in wild abandon and spread Emma's labia in response with her index and middle finger.  She pressed the tip of her tongue against the slippery pliant hood beneath the blonde tuft of hair and after the initial contact, she placed her mouth over Emma, kissing and circling her with the flat of her tongue.  

 

"Mmmmm...hmmmm," Emma commended by humming against her and both her hands squeezed and spread Regina's ass cheeks, laving the sensitive area between both openings, loudly moaning with each lick, suck and kiss.  Emma loved the feel, the taste, and the scent of her wife so much.

 

Feeling Regina kissing her so intimately, Emma felt her own release building too quickly and making her slicker by the second.  She would be damned if she came before Regina did since she had started pleasuring her first, so to guarantee Regina's climax, Emma alternated between fucking her with her tongue and a finger until the woman above her was trilling and throbbing.  Soaked with arousal, Emma brought her finger to Regina's ass and began to play with the puckered hole while she held Regina’s swelling clit hostage with soft massaging lips.

 

"EMMA!" 

 

"Mmmmmmm... MMM-HMM!"  Emma encouraged her wife along, her hums adding vibration to Regina's already twitching bundle of nerves and when she sensed that her wife was on the brink, the blonde stuck the tip of her finger into the wrinkled back entrance and thrust her tongue as deeply as she could into Regina's hot quivering cunt.

 

With an unladylike roar and trembling thighs Regina’s orgasm tore through her brilliantly, her essence dribbling over Emma's lips and chin.

 

Emma lovingly caressed up and down Regina’s back while she felt her wife’s heated shuddering breath on her core.  It never ceased to amaze her how breathtaking an orgasmically blissful Regina was.  Kissing the inside of each thigh, Emma begged, "Babe, come here and kiss me."  She adorned Regina’s soft breasts with kisses before molding them in a more soothing manner rather than an inciting one.

 

A slow inhale allowed Regina to collect her wits about her after such a staggering climax and she readjusted herself over the blonde so that she was straddling her abs.

 

A sexy smolder overtook Regina's face as she glimpsed traces of her expelled excitement glistening on Emma's face.  It was a beautiful sight.  Leaning down, pushing the hem of Emma's tank top up to expose her breasts, Regina began to lap her juices off Emma's lips and chin.

 

The blonde groaned at the contact, smelling her own scent on Regina's breath.  It was all so fucking sexy, especially when she felt her bra being pushed up to reveal her dark rosy tips for Regina's teasing.

 

As the enthusiastic brunette knowingly smiled down at her, pinching and pulling tightly on her taut peaks, Emma cried out and bucked her hips feverishly.

 

"You love it rough, don't you, Emma?  You're such a _naughty_ girl.  Having your nipples toyed with so aggressively, hmmm?"

 

"Fuck, Regina!  Yes."

 

With the hard knots beaded and protruding, Regina caught her middle finger on her thumb and forcefully released it, flicking each nipple hard and Emma felt the sting echo through her body, down to her core where she felt a fresh rush pool between her throbbing labia.

 

"Shall I fuck you now, darling?  Do you deserve a good fucking?  Have you done well on the chore list I made for you today?"

 

Emma nodded vigorously but Regina really didn't care whether she had done a majority of the chores that were given her. The brunette was going to fuck her hard anyway, because Emma had the most beautiful orgasmic scream Regina had ever heard.  Just the thought of watching Emma come undone sent a jolt of arousal straight to Regina's center.

 

Drawing a line temptingly with the tip of her tongue up Emma's chin and over her lips, Regina kissed her before bending and sucking on each rigid breast tip and grazing her teeth harshly against the tight knotted flesh.  She caught one between her teeth and yanked on it while whipping at it with her tongue.

 

Emma whimpered loudly and was overcome with painful pleasure.  Her legs bent and extended in tormented frustration causing another knowing grin to flit across Regina's pouty lips.

 

"Would you like to be touched?"

 

All Emma could do was nod again, and Regina massaged Emma's beautifully formed swells, holding them captive for her mouth's assault.

 

"Well, my hands are full at the moment."  Regina's eyes sparkled and the corners of her mouth lifted with an idea.  "You may touch yourself, but do NOT come."

 

Emma bit down on her lip so hard that Regina thought she might draw blood.  She dabbed at Emma's top lip with her tongue urging Emma to release the offended lip and when she did, Regina praised her.  "That's my love.  Now..."  Regina hovered over Emma's rigid peak and ordered right before her tongue played with it, "... _softly_ stroke your pussy for me."

 

And Emma did.

 

And she was very careful not to overstimulate herself because Regina had not given her permission to come yet.  Deep down, Emma knew that if she did climax Regina would enjoy it either way, but Regina would be even MORE pleased if Emma waited for a blessing, thusly making it more enjoyable for herself.

 

Emma very slowly passed a finger over her slick engorgement, first in a vertical motion followed by a diagonal one.  She was already so puffy with lustful eagerness.  Regina continued to nibble and suck at her and Emma mewled in delight trying to hold onto her control and not urgently rub herself to completion.

 

"Pinch your clit, Emma.  Trap it between two fingers and move it in circles."  Regina gauged the woman's progress by her moans.  "Good girl."  Regina propped her head on an open palm and watched the flit of sensation cross the blonde’s features while continuing to torture a nipple the way she knew Emma liked with the her hand.  "Harder, Emma."

 

"Uh... Babe... _Babe!"_

 

"Now slow and light.  With just a fingertip.  Lighter, dear."

 

"Fuck, babe," Emma sobbed and Regina placed an admiring kiss at the corner of her mouth.

 

"You're doing so wonderfully.  You made me come so _hard._   You _know_ that I won't forget your pleasure."

 

Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and then buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck, sniffing her in.  The moment was sweet briefly and then Regina rolled Emma's nipple hard between her thumb and forefinger and sucked the flesh of her neck in forcefully enough to have it darken and purple.

 

Emma sobbed and her hand moved faster on herself.  Regina released her skin with a pop and pressed her mouth to Emma's ear.

 

"God, what you do to me, Emma."  Regina closed her eyes tightly and noted that Emma's hand was moving quickly and loudly against her slick fragrant folds.  Emma was going to explode before Regina was ready for her to.  "Slow down… _now."_

 

Emma moaned in protest and Regina wetly traced the shell of her ear and bit her earlobe firmly.  "Do as I say."

 

Emma eased up between her legs, lifted her head and banged it in frustration back on the floor and she heard Regina chuckle. Her wife was enjoying this.

 

Looking at the brunette out of the corner of her eye, Emma's mouth twisted petulantly.  "You like twisting me up in knots don't you, babe."

 

Regina looked taken aback, opening her mouth in surprise though a smile was still on her lips. "Only because I enjoy pulling you apart and watching you unravel, Emma. That is my favorite part."

 

After delivering a heady tongue kiss Regina decided it was time for Emma's pleasure to take center stage and she was going to sit back and watch the show. 

 

Astride Emma’s middle and sitting up straight, Regina made a show of licking and sucking two of her own fingers into her mouth.  "Besides, darling. I stopped you because _I_ want to be the one to bring about your release.”

 

Regina reached behind her, moved Emma’s hand aside and tapped firmly on Emma’s sex, triggering the blonde to cry out and shiver, which Regina considered a perfect accompaniment to the slapping sounds.”

 

“Holy shit!  Yes, babe!” 

 

Regina’s breathing quickened.  Emma was so close!  She placed her hand on top of Emma’s and guided it back to her throbbing sex where she set her wife’s fingers in a stroking rhythm.  When she was pleased with the tempo, Regina slipped her two fingers inside Emma’s tight heat.

 

"Oh… You feel so _good."_

 

"Oh, God yes, babe, Yes."

 

"Touch yourself a little faster. A little pressure. Just a little more."

 

Emma did as she was told and Regina licked her lips, witnessing every expression; from Emma's forehead crinkling and smoothing out in pleasure, to her lips parting on sighs and pants and to her chest heaving with labored breathing.

 

As Emma's hand sped up, so did Regina's thrusting.  "That's my good girl.  Are you ready for another finger, my love?"

 

"Yes …” The word was drawn out in rapture and Emma nodded strongly, eyes closed.  But when she felt the extra finger poised at her entrance, she opened her eyes and watched the lust laden look on Regina's face as she penetrated her with three fingers now.

 

"Oh my _God!"_   Emma craned her neck back, smearing her juices over her hardened nub and rubbing it faster with three fingers of her own.  "I'm going to come Regina. Please?"

 

Regina could deny Emma nothing right now.  With her own clit throbbing she lightly rode Emma's forearm between her legs. "Yes, Emma... Come for me."

 

The blonde did not need to be told twice as she began her crescendo, arching her back and Regina stilled her own grinding to pump her hand vigorously into Emma.   Knuckles deep, she pulled at Emma at lightning quick speed.

 

"Fuck!  Fuck!  Regina!  Fuck!"

 

The room was filled with a combination of soppy thrusting, screams, moans and pants, and Emma came even more undone when Regina slapped first one breast and then the other while driving into her hard.

 

"Yes, Emma.  Get it.  Get it.”  Regina jackhammered into Emma now, punctuating her vocal excitement.  “Give it to me. Yes."

 

_"Regina!"_

 

Emma could feel herself pouring out onto the floor. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"  She looked up at Regina who was mad with lust, smiling down at her and demanding everything.

 

The blonde screamed one last time, her body wracked with trembling and she bowed upwards, legs clamping closed onto Regina's hand. She embraced the brunette tightly and dragged her back to lay down with her.

 

It was as if she was still holding Regina captive so the woman could not touch her again.

 

"No more, Regina.”  Emma peppered her lips over Regina’s cheeks and buried her face in her neck, whispering, “Oh babe, I don't have anymore."

 

Regina laid in Emma's arms, her own still trapped behind her and her hand completely soaked from Emma's juices, drying in the air.  No words needed to be said in the aftermath as both women settled into a lethargic heap allowing their bodies to calm and quiver less violently.

 

Regina lifted her head and gazed into Emma's face.  She wiggled and Emma let her arm go and the brunette brought hands up to tenderly brush perspiration-damp, golden tendrils off to the side.

 

"Now that's what I call a 'welcome home’."

 

Emma snorted, "I think we should start every end of the day arrival with a good face-sitting."

 

"Mmm..."  Regina hummed in agreement and Emma squeezed her wife's buttocks and then traveled those fingers up her back.

 

"So... Shower now?"  Emma waggled her brows but Regina lifted an eyebrow.

 

"No."  Regina's index finger traced Emma's lip and she playfully said, "You finish fixing whatever it was you were fixing before I so rudely interrupted you."

 

"What?"

 

"But..." Regina laughed, "If you finish before I get out of the shower, you're welcome to join me."

 

For emphasis, Regina smacked Emma’s lips soundly with her own and stood up quickly, scampering off to successfully avoid Emma's grabbing hands.

 

Sexily eyeing her half naked wife on the floor, Regina grinned and naughtily winked. "I promise I'll shower very slowly and take my time."

 

Emma shook her head while the brunette’s footsteps proceeded through the foyer and up the stairs.  Grabbing the wrench, the Sheriff had a good chuckle as a newly formed plan came to mind.  If Regina was done by the time she got upstairs she was going to haul her wife over her shoulder and take her right back into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, the song Emma was singing in the beginning is Poison's "Talk Dirty to Me". 
> 
> Well? Don't be shy! What did you think?


	6. Dial “D” for Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: This sexy one-shot tells the story of a horny Emma distracting Regina at work and how the mayor handles it and deals with her wife's intrusion to her day. Sexy hijinks from our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains: masturbation, oral sex and strap-on sex.
> 
> I thought I had posted this some time ago but it looks like I never did. Please feel free to leave me comments. Long live Swan Queen!

****

### Dial “D” for Distraction

 

_Emma’s To-Do List_

_Regina_

_Regina_

_Regina_

 

If there was one thing Regina Mills was proud of, it was her focus.  When she set her mind to do something, she was persistent until her task was complete.  Failure rankled more than anything.  It was a trait that she considered a blessing.

 

So as she was nearing completion of her “To-Do” list for the morning, one could imagine the exasperated huff she had expelled when her cell phone vibrated on the desk next to her.  She tilted her lips upward, however, when she turned the phone around and saw whose name appeared on the Caller ID.

 

Hitting the answer button, she greeted into the receiver, “Hello wife-of-mine.  I hope you’re enjoying your day off but I also hope you’ve gotten to your _To-Do_ list for the morning.”

 

“Nope,” came Emma’s cheeky reply and then the woman moaned as she stretched her body and the guttural sound automatically caused Regina’s center to clench.

 

“Don’t tell me…” quipped Regina flatly, leaning back into her plush office chair, “… you’re still in bed.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“It’s nearly 10:45.  Morning is almost over.  Are you getting up soon?”

 

“Nope.”

 

The mayor rolled her eyes in an agitated manner.  She was an early bird herself and even on weekends, she rarely ever slept in past 8, thus waking her wife up by 9 at the latest those days.  Emma didn’t seem to mind, especially with how Regina chose to wake her up sometimes.

 

That thought brought a smile to her face.  “So are you going to spend your _entire_ day off in bed?”

 

Her wife’s chuckle sent a shiver down Regina’s spine and her smile disappeared when she heard, “I’m thinking about you.”  She heard Emma stir among the sheets and as she was talking into the phone it sounded like she was expending a little energy.  “I had a dream about you, babe.  A really _hot_ one.”

 

“Oh?”  Regina gulped now realizing that what she was hearing, she suspected at least, was Emma removing her pajamas, which was just a tank top and thin cotton pants.

 

“Yeah.  I am so _wet_ right now because of it.”

 

“Emma…”  Regina was interrupted by a gasp and moan.  _Sweet Jesus!_

“It’s like I just had your clit in my mouth and was pinching your nipples.”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes closed and her lips parted as an ache throbbed between her legs. 

 

“I love when you scream my name, Regina.  When you start to move uncontrollably beneath my mouth and you grab my hair and you just come all over my face.  Mmmm… but you _worshipping_ my name first and then whispering it later, all shaky and breathy, has got to be one of my favorite things about making love to you.”

 

Her bottom lip smarted suddenly and Regina realized she had it caught between her teeth.  Letting go, she gulped and then her attention was stolen by a light rap on her office door and it opened unceremoniously to reveal her assistant, Kenny, in his signature bow tie.  Today it was pink plaid.  He breezed into the room, wearing a crisp white dress shirt, suspenders and light gray slacks.

 

“I understand what you’re saying and am seriously considering your position in the matter.”  Regina put on her official mayor tone and Emma’s chortle lilted over the line.

 

“My position?  My position right now is flat on my back, a finger deep inside myself while… _unngh…_ I’m stroking my clit with the other hand.  Thank goodness for ear buds and _hands-free_ talking.”

 

“I’m sorry, Madame Mayor, but you said these were urgent and I need your signature before I can send them out,” explained Kenny apologetically.

 

She waved him over and he smiled, placing the files on her desk to open up one at a time.

 

“Did someone walk in?”  Emma’s tone was mischievous.  “Is that Kenny?” 

 

“That is correct.”  Regina picked up her Mont Blanc pen and began to scrawl her signature on various documents.

 

“How scandalous would it be for people to find out that the mayor loves a good tongue lashing?”

 

The mayor paused and then gathered her composure, “That would not be ideal, no.”

 

“Especially at her…” Emma paused in thought, “... _posterior_ orifice.”

 

Regina halted mid-scribble and bit back a groan.  Emma’s breath became labored.

 

“I just added another finger, babe, thinking about eating your ass out.  Fuck, I wish you were here to suck on my nipples. You know just how I like them teased and…” moan, “…bit.”

 

Regina crossed her legs, squeezing them together; her own center needing attention.

 

“Here too,” Kenny pointed out, removing an orange _Sign Here_ post-it arrow, none the wiser to her phone conversation or her increasing arousal. 

 

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly and released the nearly breaking grip on her expensive pen and adjusted it between her fingers for more signing.

 

“Oh God, Regina… I’m going to come so loud for you.”

 

 _Re-gi-na Mi-lls._  She ended her signature with a forceful, distinctive tap of her pen point and a deep breath.

 

“Would the love of my life be pleased if I came loud and hard for her?”

 

Switching crossed legs under her desk while Kenny closed that folder and placed an open one in front of her, Regina thought her voice sounded just a bit husky with need, “I would…” she cleared her throat, “I would very much like that.  Yes.”

 

A perfectly curved eyebrow lifted at Emma’s titter on the other line and an upward quirk of Regina’s lips vowed to make her wife pay for this later.  Her sexy little minx in tomboyish attire. 

 

Kenny gave her the thumbs up after the last signature was acquired but before he could leave, Regina grabbed him by his shirt sleeve, jotted down on her notepad and held it up for him to read.

 

_Have a last minute lunch meeting._

_Cancel my 1pm._

 

He smiled in understanding, nodded and left.

 

Listening to Emma’s pants growing in acceleration and volume, Regina assumed her wife was getting closer to her release.  She leaned back in her chair and grinned wickedly.

 

“Slow down, Emma.  You know that if I was there, I'd take my time.”

 

“Alone now, are we?”

 

“Mmm, and I want you to ease up on yourself.  Pretend your fingers are my fingers and stroke yourself slowly.”  Regina rounded her desk and walked to the mirror that hung on her office wall.  With a wave, Emma appeared, naked, legs spread with both hands between them.  Her wife was breathtaking completely naked, and the sight sent the brunette’s heart to race.

 

“Emma, the fingers inside you are my fingers and the one sliding over you is my tongue.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

She saw the blonde pause and curse lustfully and Regina was always pleased that she had such an effect on her wife.  _Hers.  All hers._  “Indeed, darling.  That is _exactly_ what I want to do to you.  Circle your clit for me, sweetheart.  Slowly.”  The mayor was pleased to see Emma following her directions.  “I want to take you into my mouth so intensely right now.  Take yourself between two fingers and gently squeeze, stroking in a circular pattern.”

 

_“Re-giiiiina…”_

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

Emma’s answer was a whimper and to see the tortured look cross her features charmed Regina.  She couldn’t turn her eyes away.  The blonde opened her legs wider and Regina could imagine how slick her wife was as she watched her wriggle on the bed.

 

“Regina, I want you sitting on my face right now.” 

 

The mayor’s sharp intake of breath was all she could manage and had to close her eyes to calm her lust. 

 

“I want to feel you on my tongue, suck on you and breathe you in.”

 

Regina’s parted lips spread into a huge teeth-baring smile at the woman’s wish but faded when she watched Emma begin to pump furiously into her tight channel. 

 

“Emma,” she commanded sharply.  “Slow down.”

 

The blonde stopped all together and she looked around.  “What?”  Regina detected the exact moment that Emma understood.  A slow smile bloomed on her face.  “So you’re watching me.  Are you enjoying the view, Madame Mayor?”

 

Regina’s eyes crinkled in an adoring grin.  “Always.”

 

Raising her own hands the mayor looked at both and silently cast a spell she had remembered reading about in a magic book a long time ago.  She brought her newly enchanted hands, shimmering in a glittery soft golden hue, to her breasts, hovering just above them.

 

“Continue Emma, but slowly.”

 

Emma’s hands moved over herself again and Regina began to fondle her own breasts.  With every action she made, Emma felt the sensation and gasped.

 

“Babe!  Wha-Wha- _How_ are you doing that?”

 

“Does that feel good?”  Regina clenched her sex as she lightly traced her nipples with her fingers, feeling the sensation as well.  When she pinched her stiffening tips, Emma arched her back off the bed.

 

“Re-Re-Regina… please…”

 

“No,” refused Regina, denying the younger woman a climax.  “Close your eyes, darling.  You may stroke yourself a little faster.  Yes… now add another finger.”  When Emma did as she was instructed, Regina rewarded her with rolling her own nipples, and Emma sobbed at the sensation.  “Yes dear, keep your eyes closed.”

 

With a naughty spread of her lips, Regina deactivated the mirror, pivoted suddenly, vanishing from her office in a whirl of purple smoke and appeared by the bed.  She was immediately hit with the musky and intoxicating scent of the gorgeous blonde before her.  Regina observed Emma exciting herself in the exact speed and rhythm she had expected of her and she watched as her wife’s lips parted and the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her enticing pink lips.

 

Quietly bending over her, Regina watched as Emma slowly smiled and without opening her eyes, the woman said softly, “You’re here, aren’t you.”  It was more a statement rather than a question and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

 

“You knew I would end up here when you called me and started _pleasuring_ yourself, you naughty girl.”

 

“What are you going to do?  Punish me?”

 

Drawing close, their lips hovering an inch away from one another’s, Regina inspected Emma’s face and replied.  “I am going to give you _exactly_ what I think you deserve, darling.”

 

Their noses touched and when Emma pushed up, attempting to close the distance, Regina pulled away, straightened and turned, ignoring Emma’s protesting whimper.

 

She moved to the end of the bed, stood stock still with her hands in her blazer pockets and ordered, “Continue, but this time, I want you to withdraw your fingers from inside and hold yourself open… for my viewing pleasure.”

 

While Emma continued brushing her engorged hooded sex, Regina removed her hands from her pockets, and with their eyes never breaking contact, she began to unbutton her blazer slowly.

 

“Don’t stop,” she scolded when her disrobing had snagged her wife’s attention.  “I didn't say you could stop.”

 

“Babe, come _here_.”

 

With an evil quirk of the lips, the brunette shook her head in refusal.  “Do you want to touch me, Emma?”  She had already discarded her blazer and was just undoing the last button of her shirt, pulling it off to reveal a deep red lace bra when Emma nodded emphatically with her eyes hungrily staring at her wife’s breasts.

 

“Hell yes.”

 

“Then you will do exactly as I say.”

 

Regina pulled her trousers down then, and Emma sighed at the vision of sexiness standing before her in a matching set of red.

 

“I swear to God, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen.”

 

The compliment thrilled the dark haired beauty but she feigned indifference.  “Compliments may get you many things but it’s not going to get you this orgasm.  Obeying _me_ will.” 

 

Regina cupped herself, massaging her lush breasts and Emma swore under her breath, watching as long fingers danced over rigid nipples.  She knew how perfect they would feel between her own fingers and mouth.

 

“What does my wife wish of me?”  Emma gulped and hoped Regina wanted to be pleasured orally.  She had been thinking about her mouth on Regina since she had awoken today.

 

With one hand rolling her nipple, Regina’s other hand traveled down to disappear into the waistband of her panties, moving over herself lazily.

 

“You’ve got me so aroused already, Emma.  I am absolutely _sopping_.”

 

“Come _here!”_ Watching Regina masturbate was turning Emma on and she began to diagonally rub her clit furiously.

 

“Emma.”  Regina’s fingers stilled inside her underwear, but Emma was so close.  “Emma!”  When the blonde’s body bowed, Regina firmly reproached.  “Stop, now!”

 

Emma complied but not without a whine and curse. “Babe!  I’ve been so worked up all morning!  I need to come!”

 

Regina was on the bed ripping Emma away from her slick, dripping heat and she held her wife's wrists down on either side of her head.

 

They shared a challenging stare and Regina delivered a sympathetic grin, moved herself up to lick Emma’s juices off her fingers, her own quivering bosom covered in red lace hovering alluringly over Emma’s face.

 

“Shit, fuck, holy crap.”

 

It was then that Regina gave a brief chuckle and kissed Emma on the lips. Once, twice and then teasingly licked at her lips until Emma’s tongue came out to flick against it.  Her wife was adorable all worked up, Regina thought.

 

“I'm going to make you come Emma. And when I’m done, I’m going to make you come again, long and hard.  So hard, in fact, that it may knock you out until mid-afternoon.”

 

“ _Baaaaabe…”_   Emma’s pleading tickled Regina to no end.  “Please, let me see you.”

 

Throwing a leg over her wife's gorgeous body, Regina knelt astride her and slowly reached behind herself, unclasping the bra and feeling the red lace fall away from her as her breasts spilled out into the cradle of her hands.

 

Emma’s tongue ran across her bottom lip appetizingly while Regina fondled herself.  When she moaned, Emma’s fingers slid down her abdomen in haste. 

 

“Uh-uh.”  Regina laid on her back, settling beside the blonde, and slid her left hand into her underwear and her other hand she placed over Emma’s core. “Allow me, dear,” and she purposely teased Emma with soft slow strokes while the hand on herself moved quicker and more demandingly. Leaving Emma to just watch as her own fists bunched in the sheets tightly.

 

“Regina…” Emma growled, wanting to pounce on the sexy brunette next to her.  The woman was purposely working her up and then hedging when Emma came close.

 

Brown eyes met green ones as Regina’s hands sped up on herself.  “Darling, I am so close,” and the sounds Regina was making, caused Emma to forget all about herself and become keen on hearing and watching her wife climax.

 

A loud shriek escaped full, red-tinted lips and Regina’s eyes glazed over with lust and the finger on Emma’s bundle of nerves pressed firmly down, making her gasp too at the sensation.  During the passionate eye lock they shared, Regina came brilliantly.

 

Closing her eyes and on a breathy sigh the mayor murmured, “I had no idea how close I actually was.”  Scooting her head closer she smiled at Emma.  “Are you ready for yours, dear?”

 

Emma did not hesitate.  “Fuck yes.”

 

Regina took her wife’s nipple into her mouth, lazily circling it with her tongue and kissing it, not adding a lot of pressure and she knew it would drive Emma crazy.

 

“Would you like to taste me off my fingers, Emma?”

 

Emma’s answer was direct and to the point.  “Gimme.”

 

She had barely reached Emma’s mouth, when Emma lifted her head and greedily sucked on Regina’s fingers, savoring the flavor of her.

 

“Mmmmm… Babe…”

 

“Not that you _deserve_ more, after what you pulled this morning, but would you _like_ more, my love.”

 

A sobbing peep in the blonde’s throat sounded and Regina raised up, facing the end of the bed and adjusted herself over Emma’s waiting lips, but she didn’t sit.  She instead knelt above her wife’s face and began to play with herself again, more for Emma’s viewing pleasure than for her own stimulation.  She was becoming more excited just hearing the panting moans Emma was making.

 

“Regina, babe…”

 

“You’re so beautiful, Emma.”  Regina’s reply was sincere and reverent.  She had so much love for the woman lying beneath her.  It had truly knocked her for a loop that she could feel this way about anyone.  “I love your body.”

 

“Yeah?”  Emma stared up at Regina’s slick folds and shortly replied, “… Well ditto.”

 

Uh-oh… Someone is growing impatient, grinned Regina.  Reaching down, she lovingly stroked her wife’s stiff hard nipples with her knuckles enjoying their turgidity and she knew Emma was at her breaking point when her hands came up to stroke Regina’s thighs and it wouldn’t be long until the blonde would be forceful to get what she wanted.

 

As she squeezed Emma’s ample breasts, she lowered her hips and placed herself on Emma’s tongue, which Emma had eagerly stuck out to meet her.  “Emma…”  It was a sigh and she was lost in the sensation of her love’s sleek, wet, velvety muscle, dipping curling and flicking.

 

While Emma enthralled her, Regina’s hands were massaging and stroking Emma appreciatively everywhere.  Down her rib cage, between her breasts, then worshipping her by kneading her glorious mounds of flesh.  The alluring sounds Emma made were a confirmation that Regina had, indeed, gotten to know where all her wife’s erogenous zones were over the years.  When she pinched Emma hard, the blonde sucked her into her mouth and that nearly had Regina’s eyes rolling back in her head.

 

“Again, Emma.” 

 

Emma did it again and was rewarded with Regina leaning forward and slipping her arms under Emma’s upper thighs, pulling them apart and immediately burying her hot and insistent lips into Emma, fluttering her tongue and pushing deeper while the rich flavor coated her lips and chin.

 

“Regina, yes, babe…”  It was a long drawn out moan, and Emma laid her head back on the pillow to relish the moment.  “Yes, like that.  You know how I like it.”  Emma had not had an orgasm at all yet, which she had fully intended to have when she had woken up this morning.  She had planned to have a quick “self-love” session while fantasizing about the woman who was on top of her, and then maybe meet her for lunch.  As she had started touching herself, however, thinking of her wife moaning and dirty-talking above her, she had felt an instant desire to hear Regina’s voice.  So she had called her.  And she was so glad she did.

 

Regina gripped the back of Emma’s thighs while she increased the pressure, savoring the taste and scent.  She so enjoyed making love to Emma this way.  The blonde had stopped intimately licking her moments ago and by the way her hands were stroking up and down Regina’s back, massaging her bottom with each brush more urgent, Regina knew exactly how close her wife was to release.  It was with that thought that she inserted a finger into her, pumping slowly at first and then faster.  She was encouraged by Emma’s grunts and groans.

 

“Regina… Babe… please…”  Raking nails down Regina’s back and with a hard kiss to her inner thigh that had Regina smiling.  Emma was begging to come.  She was pleading for Regina not to play with her and the thought to stop did cross her mind, but in that moment, Regina needed Emma’s orgasm just as much as she did.

 

“Yes.  Come for me, Emma.”

 

Because she had been waiting for this all morning, Emma came with a howling scream, hugging Regina’s lower body tightly to her.  In order to be quieter, the younger wife latched on to Regina’s inner thigh to muffle her cries, which the brunette only found more titillating so she used her fingers to spread Emma wider and relentlessly lapped at her.

 

“BABE!”  Emma tried to buck her off but that didn’t work.  Her thighs tried clamping closed when it all became too much, but Regina was far too tenacious to be denied what she wanted.  When squirming didn’t work and repeated pleas of, “Babe.  Babe.  Babe…” didn’t work, Emma did the only thing she could and solidly pinched Regina’s bottom causing the older woman to hiss and reprimand her.

 

“You naughty little…”

 

Emma smiled at her wife’s _trying-to-be-firm-look-but-I-kind-of-want-to-laugh-look_ and argued, “I’m good.  That was good.  _So_ good!  Whoa…”  Emma blew out a breath.

 

Their bodies glided against one another, smooth skin on soft smooth skin.  Regina switched her position and cradled herself between Emma’s open thighs, bringing their lips close but not touching.  With a fanciable look, she kissed Emma’s lips lightly between each uttered word, “But… that’s… not… what I… promised you.”

 

For Emma, Regina was intoxicating in this proximity; so close and after such a powerful release, knowing that there was a determined avowal for more made her involuntarily groan.  It was then that Emma felt the silicone tip slide against her slickness and she looked down and saw that Regina had magically conjured a black leather strap-on with a thick black silicone dildo.

 

“Oh my _God!”_

Rocking the shaft back and forth across Emma’s softness, Regina slipped her arms under the blonde’s shoulders and stroked tender knuckles across her cheeks, more tender than she planned on being at the juncture of Emma’s thighs.

 

“Are you ready to come again for me, Emma?”

 

Emma swore as her hands slid from Regina’s shoulders down to squeeze her ass encouragingly.  “You know if this was supposed to teach me not to call you in the middle of _getting off_ , this has actually encouraged me to do it again.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll have to come up with new and different ways to teach you a lesson,” Regina joked and kissed Emma fully on the lips, lingering to nip and taste, “Could be fun.”  The brunette reached down between their bodies, positioned the phallus at Emma’s opening.  “But for now… let me make sure you are well fucked.”

 

Emma loved when Regina swore because she never did it anywhere else except in the bedroom.

 

“You are so hot, babe,” Emma smiled, circling her arms around Regina’s neck and pulling her head down for a kiss but she did not get there as Regina started to slowly push inside her and Emma’s lips parted on a quick intake of breath while Regina’s slowly spread into a smile watching her wife’s reaction.

 

“Simply gorgeous.”

 

“Regina, you are so big inside of me…”

 

“Okay, dear?”

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

Emma took all of the dildo in and while one arm was draped around Regina’s neck the other one slipped around her wife’s back to hug her close, keeping them deeply connected and feeling familiar sensations already building in her abdomen, her breathing became labored.

 

Slightly concerned, Regina buried her face in Emma’s neck, nibbled at her flesh and whispered in her ear, “That doesn’t tell me anything, Emma.  Are you alright?”

 

“I’m about to fucking come again.  What does _that_ tell you?”

 

Smiling, Regina kissed across Emma’s cheek to her mouth and said, “Well then, I guess I had better _move_ ,” and the brunette withdrew a little and plunged back in, rocking slowly and in little increments at first but with each thrust she retreated farther and drove in deeper until Emma was breathing with short quick breaths of excitement.

 

“Tell me Emma,” Regina’s lips brushed and sucked at Emma’s, their tongues played with one another’s. 

 

Emma, who was in mindless sexual abandon, was panting loudly and quickly, her eyes were lust-filled and the most sexy shade of jade that seemed to only come out when they made love.  “You are so _good_ , Regina.  The best…”

 

Regina was all chuckles suddenly, while still undulating her hips, because a compliment wasn’t what she meant.  “No, I mean…”

 

“I’m going to come, babe,” Emma interrupted.  “Oh God, I’m going to come!”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

 

And Regina kissed her quickly, knelt up on her haunches and spread Emma’s legs as far as she could, hooking them with her elbows and then leaning slightly forward, driving into Emma hard and fast.

 

Nail marks were embedded into the brunette’s arms as Emma’s release shattered her.  Her throat became hoarse with her screaming and all she could do was grasp Regina’s thighs while Regina straightened and held her by her ankles and pumped into her continuously causing her orgasm to become one long drawn out one.

 

When it was over and while Emma was still a quivering boneless mass, Regina’s movements slowed.  The dildo had ridges along the base that added friction to Regina’s engorged clit so as Emma had her earth shattering climax, a tremor passed through Regina as well.

 

Sliding out of her love, Regina waved her hand and vanished the strap-on but held the glistening dildo up for her inspection.  She drew her finger up the shaft to the tip and tasted Emma off her finger.  If only Emma were awake she would have made a show of cleaning it off with her mouth.  Maybe have even used magic to transfer the strap-on onto Emma’s lap and knelt between her legs to lick and suck it off.  The times that they had used a magic cock, a conjured fleshy extension of themselves, Emma had always loved being sucked off by Regina.

 

_Hmmm… magic cock play will be added on my to-do list._

 

Regina looked down at the sleeping woman again.  She loved Emma Swan.  _Mills, Swan-Mills._

 

Bending, she leaned over and kissed each breast tip and then gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips before carefully moving off the bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower.  She had broken out into a sweat and couldn’t possibly return to work smelling of perspiration and sexual satisfaction.

 

[X]

 

The following Saturday, Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills placed a few files on her father’s desk.  She was just returning to her own when her phone sounded and she smiled when she saw that it was her wife calling.

 

Activating the call, she propped the phone on her shoulder while walking to the coffee machine.

 

“Hey babe… are you meeting me for lunch?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“What?  Why do you still have your sleepy voice?  You didn’t just get up did you?”

 

A very un-Regina-like, “Yup,” came next.

 

Emma chuckled and began pouring coffee into her insulated paper coffee cup and everything was going fine until Regina sexily said, “I’m thinking about you.”

 

The blonde sheriff’s lips parted and hot black coffee dripped onto her fingers as she had lost attention to what she was doing and yelped in pain, cursing and staring at spilled coffee on the floor.  She used magic to clean it up and switched the phone to the other shoulder.

 

“Don’t tell me… you’re in bed, naked.”

 

“As a jaybird, Sheriff.”

 

Emma gulped.  “And you’re thinking about me?”  All she got was a sexy long moan.  _Fuck!_   “This is _payback_ isn’t it?”

 

 _“This_ is a good day for you to come _home_ for lunch, dear.”

 

“Well, I need to wrap my hand.  I just burned the crap out of my fingers.  All your fault I might add.”

 

“You have magic, you know,” came a sultry laugh that gave Emma goosebumps.  “Heal it and come home.  I have plans for those fingers.”

 

Emma’s wide grin reached all the way up to her eyes sparkling with all the possibilities of how she would spend the next few hours in bed with her wife.

 

“And my wife is on the menu for lunch today?”

 

“Yes… _all_ of your wife is on the lunch menu for today, Emma.”

 

Her brain turned to mush and her mouth worked wordlessly and then she seemed to manage a weak husky, “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

 

“Sheriff, in 30 minutes I could be done.”

 

“I…” Emma looked around, “… 20… I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“I swear on my love of grilled cheese, I’ll be there in 15 minutes!”  She’d have to radio one of the deputies to come back and watch the station. 

 

An evil chuckle had Emma’s nipples hardening almost instantly.  “Well then, I will start without you.  Let’s see if you can beat me to the _finish.”_  Her next words elicited a whimper from Emma that she couldn’t hold back, “I promise, I’ll go _slow.”_ Then the call disconnected.

 

“Holy friggin’ crap!”  Emma raced around the station and as soon as she had contacted one of her deputies, who had said thankfully that he had just arrived into the parking lot, she grabbed her jacket and was out the door with a smile and a promise that she would make her wife pay for getting her all worked up like this.

 


	7. A Monster of a Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Summer Saturday afternoon. Regina is bored, Emma comes home from work early and Regina has an idea of how she can chase her boredom away! Married Swan Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains magic cock and usually all that is associated with that. I hope you will continue to read this as I believe m!c is to be like using a strap on with feeling, but I understand some readers are not into that. That's fine. I hope we'll see you reading my next fanfic work!
> 
> Thanks to Lisa Alexander for the title suggestion. It was brilliant!

_“Boredom always precedes a_

_period of great creativity.”_

 

It was a Saturday afternoon and Regina Swan-Mills was bored, plain and simple.  She had just entered her kitchen from tending her garden in the warm Maine summer sun.  With a sigh, she closed the back door and placed her gardening gloves on the counter, disinterested in anything else that her “to-do” list required of her today.  Washing her hands at the sink, a swivel of her head presented the ring of keys laying haphazardly on the counter.  They stole her attention and her face broke into a smile immediately.  Her wife, Emma, was home from her Saturday shift early.

 

_Hmmm…_

The pink tip of her tongue moistened her top lip as a rather naughty idea began to form on how to chase her boredom away.  Truthfully, it was only 2:30 in the afternoon and their teenage son, Henry, was on a camping trip with his friends and grandfather for the weekend.  She and Emma would have the entire house to themselves until tomorrow, and it was way too early to stick their chicken pot pie in the oven for dinner.

 

After a single drum of her fingers on the counter and a mischievous dance of her eyebrows she climbed the stairs, her steps mirroring her determination.  Sashaying toward the bedroom, she could hear the telltale signs of the master bathroom shower in use; the interrupted stream of water as it cascaded down a turning, bathing body and droplets heavy as they rained down to the tiled floor.  _Perfect!_

 

Breezing into the bedroom, already unbuttoning her cotton blouse that was slightly damp and a little heated from her exertion in the warm weather, a misbehaving glimmer passed over Regina.  Her mind had already hatched a plot on how she was going to seduce her hot, gorgeous wife.   She stretched, undressed fully, nipples beading tautly being freed from their confines, and laid on the bed, her head nearly hanging off the end of it facing the partially open bathroom door.

 

She could faintly smell Emma’s shower products and imagined her wife rinsing the suds off her nubile body, threading adept fingers through her soaked, darker blonde hair, gathering it in a ponytail to hold under the spray and Regina’s lips parted in sexual awakening.  Her hand slipped between her legs into the soft strip of curls where she knew she would encounter her own abundantly slick excitement.  After administering circular patterns on her slippery sex, enjoying the pull it gave her body, she dipped her fingers into her tight entrance and gathered more of her own personal nectar to coat over her swelling clit.  

 

She could tell that Emma was almost finished. The Sheriff did not dawdle in there, unless they were together.  Regina stroked herself in a steady rhythm with one hand and waved her other, casting the familiar charm, and heard Emma's loud gasp.

 

"What the hell?"  She hearkened to Emma’s surprised yelp with a grin, delightfully imagining her wife’s open mouth.  A second later, Regina bit her bottom lip to refrain from laughing as she listened to a loud reproach echo off the bathroom walls, "Regina!"  

 

Of course, the woman bathing was not aware that her sensual and kittenish wife in question was already lying in wait on the bed, unabashedly playing with herself.  Judging by the sound of the consistently running water, Regina wondered if Emma was just standing there staring down at the well endowed magic phallus that she had just been given.

 

As the shower head was turned off and the bathroom became silent, except for the sounds of padded feet and the pull of the bath towel from its rack, Regina glided her fingers quickly over herself in gleeful anticipation to be _taken_ by her wife.

 

The door swung open and Emma appeared, drying herself off, and the sheer shock at finding a naked Regina, fingers wildly dancing between dewy, swollen flesh, paralyzed the blonde’s actions momentarily.  She hungrily stared at the woman before her, and Regina’s heart raced as Emma continued to rake up and down her body.  Green eyes took in dark nipples that were distended tightly in the air and tanned, silky-smooth thighs that were spread widely to afford an eagerly moving hand.

 

“Hello, darling,” Regina managed, though her breath hitched, her neck arched and she bit her bottom lip in ecstasy as she struck herself with just the right pressure and tempo.

 

Emma hung the bunched towel around her neck, pulling on the ends of it as her eyes made another slow sweep and instead of saying anything, she used the ends of the towel to pat-dry her cheeks so as not to seem overly eager and pounce.

 

Balling up the damp terry cloth, Emma pitched it into a crumpled heap on the bathroom counter and slowly, ambled over to the bed, standing in front of her outstretched love.  Watching her writhe in sensual abandon upon the mattress, the scent of excited woman already enticingly present, Emma asked, “Is _this_ what you want, babe?”

 

Emma made a show of palming and jerking her newly conjured hardness slowly, allowing Regina to see how the soft smooth skin stretched over the hard, steely build.  Regina was very enthusiastic to take it, all of it, inside of her.

 

The saucy brunette, leisurely traced her labia as she caught a plump bottom lip between her teeth, watching Emma present the thick head of the phallus closely over her mouth.

 

The chuckle emitted was purposely meant to provoke and disquiet and she could see by Emma’s parted lips and the shiver that coursed through her that she had succeeded.  Regina was always able to tell when her woman was turned on and knowing she was the cause of it always thrilled her. 

 

Her brown eyes locked on Emma’s length and girth and, as usual, she was in awe that whenever they engaged in this kind of play, Emma took the phallus, which was usually identified as a masculine object and claimed it, making it wholly… feminine and all her own.  “You are so full of yourself sometimes, darling, that I absolutely _love_ it.”

 

Emma spread her lips in a playful grin and cockily returned, “Yeah?  Well in a few minutes, you’re going to be so _full of me_ and love that too.”  The blonde brushed the underside of her shaft over Regina’s tauntingly sexy lips.  "Use your mouth, Regina.  Get it good and ready."

 

To tease, Emma lightly rapped the side of the cock against Regina’s cheek, tapping her playfully.  Amusement sparkled in Regina’s eyes as she witnessed Emma’s silent chuckle.

 

Lust overtook her as she revealed her tongue and licked the smooth head, swirling around it in greeting.  She did this for a few rounds, making sure that no part of the tip was not fully explored by her.  Satisfied with her initial tasting, Regina welcomed Emma into her velvety warm mouth while her cheeks hollowed as she sucked the tip.  Her reward was an intense moan for fondling Emma this way.

 

“Oh shit, babe,” Emma swore, watching the tip of herself, and then some, vanish behind those ruby red lips until her eyes became distracted by Regina tugging on her own nipples.  “We haven’t done it like this in a while.”  Leaning forward a little and resting her weight on her fists, Emma tested a new angle so she could go a little deeper and Regina whispered and accommodated her.  “Fuck!  So hot!”  She withdrew and plunged back in slowly, feeling Regina’s tongue wiggle against her shaft.  “The feel of your mouth drives me crazy, Regina.”

 

While she continued with shallow pumps into her wife’s face, she reached over and tweaked the nipple that Regina had abandoned to resume fingering herself, and Emma was instantly satisfied with the squeak and moans resonating against her hardness.  “I know you like to be pinched.”  Emma pulled hard on the pebbled tip and Regina’s hands diagonally brushed her center faster.  The brunette’s eyes closed tightly as she sucked Emma harder to win an orgasmic response.  “Uh-uh.  Not so fast, Your Majesty.  You started this because you want your hot pussy fucked and that’s exactly what I’m going to do to you.”  The blonde pulled her herself out with a pop and let it just hover over Regina’s face. “Lick it.  Lick it like you know I like it.  I won’t fuck you hard if I am not pleased.”

 

Regina stuck her tongue out and Emma nudged against it, loving the feel of the soft wet tip running along her length.  The blonde observed Regina massaging her own lush breast opposite the one Emma was toying with.

 

Emma crooked her body over Regina and removed the brunette’s hand, forcefully slipping her own fingers through Regina’s slick warmth.  She sucked her wife’s essence off her fingers and then plunged back in again.  “You are dripping already.  You are so ready for a good fucking aren’t you.”  Emma licked her lips and parted Regina’s swollen labia, reveling in how easily her fingers were driving into puffy pink lips, weeping in need for more.  Stroking her stiffness for Regina’s view as well, earned her a heated pant with each push Enna made on her love’s heated center.  “Oh babe, you are going to feel _so_ good.”  Emma stepped back and Regina sobbed at the loss until she looked up and found her wife’s amazing dimples flashing at her from the ends of a captivating, yet cheeky, grin.  “Get on your knees,” the blonde ordered, “Right here in front of me.”

 

Regina in her lust filled daze would do anything Emma wanted right now, but having been the, the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, it was a still a bit of a struggle for her to take such forceful orders.  She did have her pride, so she had a brief moment’s hesitation.

 

Emma, however, knew Regina well, knew what was probably going through her head and she raised her eyebrow quizzically.  Displaying her full hardness again, Emma asked, “Does Her Majesty not want to _use_ me for her pleasure?  Was that not the purpose in giving me this?  So you could come all over it, My Queen?”

 

Emma was playing dirty and knew the moment she had her wife’s compliance for Regina’s chest heaved with her desire.  The longing look Regina wore was so torturously dizzying for Emma that she nearly climbed atop the bed and took the queen right then and there.

 

Emma had absolutely no idea when she had left the Sheriff’s station how she would be spending her afternoon, but Emma had to admit as she watched the emotions play over Regina’s gorgeous features, she was immensely glad to have left work early.  She was going to take a quick shower, surprise her wife out and spend time out in the sun with her.  This, well, _this_ was much better.

 

Regina was entranced as Emma continued to play with her stiffness, causing her toned bicep to flex and those lovely breasts to quiver with each pull.  Moving toward the bed’s edge, Regina relented because she was horny as hell.  With regal composure, the older woman stood up, slowly marched over, and stood before the blonde, purposely running her tongue seductively over her top lip and reminding Emma of the naughty things that it had done to her moments ago.  Only when Regina witnessed Emma growl with need and the woman’s hand move faster on herself, the brunette smirked and started to fall to her knees.

 

In that millisecond, Emma basked in the fact that this sexy woman was all hers and before Regina could get all the way down to the floor, Emma’s arm shot out and grabbed hers.  “Wait.  Come here first.”  Wrapping a hand around the nape of Regina’s neck, Emma’s lips seized hers and a tongue dipped into Regina’s mouth, invading and conquering. 

 

This, this was life; kissing Regina, Emma thought and rejoiced.  This was their first greeting kiss of the afternoon and, as always, it truly made Emma feel like she was welcomed _home._

 

As her mouth was passionately plundered of breath, Regina could do nothing but whimper.  A moment later her hands roamed firm biceps until Emma captured them and pushed them down over her toned abdominal plain to the hard, magic phallus jutting out proudly.  Emma uttered against kiss swollen lips, “Touch me, babe.”

 

Regina’s hands circled Emma’s shaft and she marveled at the size of it.  She had conjured a rather large erection for Emma.  “Oh my God.”  Regina’s eyes were fastened on it in admiration until Emma tilted Regina’s chin upward and possessed her mouth again, licking and nipping at her.

 

“I know.  You gave me a monster of a _… swan_ here, Regina,” Emma gestured of her jutting erection.  “Imagine my surprise in the shower when it just sprouted up out of nowhere.”  Emma chuckled, relocating her lips to a sensitive spot beneath the mayor’s ear.  “Now, whatever shall we do with it?  Hmmm?”

 

Regina felt her arousal pool at the apex of her thighs and she breathed out shakily, “Emma…”

 

But Emma had become distracted by Regina’s fondling.  “Yes, Regina.  Fuck yeah.”  Emma gulped and put her forehead on Regina’s shoulder, letting her wife’s hand work her into a frenzy.  “Oh God, do that wrist thing again.”

 

Regina applied just a little more pressure and twisted her fist, bending her wrist back and forth as she caressed Emma in an up and down motion.  She could hear Emma’s moans and feel her finger tips digging into her waist as she pleasured her.  Erotically, she whispered in her lover’s ear, “I want it in my mouth again, Emma.”

 

The blonde inhaled sharply.  “Oh God.  On your knees.”

 

As Regina slowly descended into a kneeling position, the two women never breaking eye contact, Emma decided that Regina looked all kinds of sexy looking up at her and using a palm to hold Emma and caress her against her cheek lovingly.  To calm herself, the Sheriff took the opportunity to crack a joke.  “Tell me… who is the ONLY person who can bring the Queen to her _knees_ , Regina?”

 

She had expected Regina to scoff; had expected her to come back with a sarcastic remark, but the brunette only smirked up at her with a salacious gleam in her eyes.  “Oh _you_ , Emma.  Only you.”

 

_Fuck me._ The thought was more incredulous in Emma’s mind than a demand, though Regina was sure to be doing that soon.

To wipe that smug grin off the Mayor’s face, Emma grabbed Regina by the head and determinedly guided herself into her mouth.  She moved in short bursts at first and then pushed in a little farther, unwilling to hurt her wife, but Regina placed both hands on Emma’s backside and forced the blonde to go deeper.  “Jesus, Regina…”  Emma swore when she felt the back of the Queen’s throat, causing Regina to gag a little.  Emma pulled out immediately and experienced hard and swift arousal at Regina flicking the soaked tip with the flat of her tongue.

 

It was too much to take.  Emma needed to make love to her wife in that instant.  “Front or back?”

 

It took mere seconds for Regina to understand what Emma was asking but when she did, she smiled bewitchingly.  “Front.”

 

“Up on the bed.  However you want it.”

 

Regina reached the bed and had a moment of indecision pondering whether she wanted to get on all fours or lay on her back.  Emma noticed the pause and delivered her own naughty smirk at her wife and grabbed her hardness in her hand.  “You had better make a decision in the next few seconds, babe,” Emma said sauntering closer, “…because I am coming in _hot_ and I am slipping it in as soon as I get there.”

 

In giddy excitement, Regina turned quickly and landed on her ass and with a gleeful smile she stumbled to the middle of the bed, landing on her back and Emma was swooping down on her suddenly, spreading her legs and plunging into her.  Regina gasped and grunted loudly, her nails making crescent moon shapes on Emma’s strong gorgeous arms, and Emma swore and pleasurably groaned at how snug and velvety-hot Regina was while gripped all around her.

 

“Emma!  Oh my _GOD!”_

 

Emma huffed excitedly and tried hard not to climax and make this a short event, but Regina was such a perfect fit.  Peering down at the woman she was sheathed in, the blonde noticed that her wife was worrying her bottom lip and that gave her pause.  They had done this many times to each other and because Regina was very slick with arousal, she had slipped inside her easily for the size Regina had endowed her with this time.

 

“You okay, babe?”  It was a moment of tenderness, as Emma came down and slipped her arms under Regina’s shoulders and brushed the hair off Regina’s face placing sweet kisses all over.  “Hey.  Look at me, Regina.”  When the brunette complied with a look of wonder, Emma smiled and their lips met with gentle loving swipes.  “Are you okay?”

 

Regina gazed up at her wife with pure fiery emotion.  Her wands wandered from her wife’s ripped arm muscles down her back and to the, smooth curves of a firm, rounded ass where each palm squeezed a buttock suggestively.  Emma’s lips parted on a sigh and her eyes ignited with desire.  A corner of Regina’s mouth quirked and her own eyes burned with need.  “ _Fuck_ me, Emma.  Like you _know_ how I Iike it.”

 

Relief washed over Emma and she proudly smiled down at this woman who was her everything.  “Yes, ma’am,” and without another word she withdrew nearly all the way out and advanced solidly in again and was rewarded with a sexy sigh and moan of approval from Regina against her jawline. 

 

“Ahhh, Emma, yes…”

 

Regina bit the cord of Emma’s neck while Emma undulated her hips and clenched her jaw to focus and stay in control.

 

When her hips surged down again into the cradle of Regina’s widely spread thighs, she felt Regina’s hands slap and cup her, pulling Emma harder against her again.  Regina whimper into her ear so enraptured and pleased.

 

“Beautiful,” Emma whispered softly in Regina’s ear before giving her temple a quick kiss and propping herself up on her forearms where she began to piston into Regina, slow at first but then gradually increasing speed.  “Oh God, _Regina yes!_ ”

 

Amongst their loud moans were the sounds of their creaking bed and slick fevered flesh.  Emma rocked into Regina while burying her face against a warm fragrant shoulder.  Regina’s body enveloped around her and she clawed at Emma’s back, causing the blonde to cry out and quicken her pace; the pain only turning Emma on more.  Each thrust brought out an impassioned sob from the brunette.  A familiar tension began to build in Regina’s lower belly. 

 

“Harder Emma.  Fuck me harder!”  The Queen’s hands slipped into her wife’s blonde tresses where her fingers tangled and pulled her head up to look down at her.  Regina leaned their foreheads together and enjoyed the lust-laden fog they seemed to share in their eyes.  She smiled affectionately at her wife and mewled arousingly, rewarding Emma for doing as she had requested, “Oh so good, darling.  I love how you fuck me!  Harder, Emma, _yes!”_

 

“Fucking hell!”  Emma slammed into Regina, hotly spurred on, and after several reps of that, Emma quickly sat back on her haunches, grabbed Regina’s bent knees and pushed them up, opening her wife wider for her thrusts, pounding into her.  With Regina stretched out like this, Emma got a clear shot of tantalizing, glistening folds and the little hood that beckoned to be kissed.  Emma needed to taste her.  “Sorry babe.  I need it.”

 

Regina’s head was in such a lust filled haze that she barely heard Emma speak and protested when the magic appendage slid completely out of her.  “What?” Regina questioned in a dazed and delirious state.  She watched as Emma hurriedly skimmed down the bed, settled between Regina’s widely spread thighs and zeroed in on Regina’s clit, immediately licking and sucking on it.  “Oh, Fu… Emma… _Emma!”_

 

In a side to side motion, Emma whipped her tongue across the heated flesh, brushing her tongue against the most intimate part of Regina in a merciless manner.  Emma switched into a vertical pattern, running her tongue up and down the brunette’s slit and Emma couldn’t resist but to push the eager tip of her tongue into Regina’s quivering channel.

 

“Emma!  I’m…”  Regina palmed the sides of Emma’s head pulling her impossibly closer.  “I’m going to come.  Emma!”  The blonde’s tongue flicked wildly at the exact moment Regina fell into the impending bliss that was her release.

 

Regina’s back arched off the bed and she had one hand at the back of Emma’s head, pressing her wife to her, and the other clutched at the bed, anchoring herself so that she could ride the blonde’s face.  Regina shut her eyes tightly enjoying a kaleidoscope of colors exploding behind her eyelids – something she had only ever experienced with Emma – and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and let the orgasm overtake her.

 

She was so preoccupied with her violent release that she had not realized that Emma had joined her fully until she tasted her own essence off Emma’s lips and felt the head of Emma’s hard length at her entrance before it penetrated her to the hilt again.  Her velvety slick walls squeezed and quivered spewing forth more fresh juices.

 

Emma opened her mouth to swallow the brunette’s cries and groaned when Regina started sucking her tongue before begging.  “Yes, oh fuck, yes.  Emma, _Baby!”_   Regina continued to come, screaming and writhing. 

 

“Oh yeah.  You wanted this babe, remember?  You wanted to be good and fucked.”  Emma’s jackhammering was relentless now and the blonde was not sure whether her wife was having another orgasm or if this was the same one.  She impaled her and stilled, staying deeply inside and feeling Regina tremble all around her.  Emma laid on top of her, embracing her and kissing her lips tenderly.  “I love watching you do that, Regina.”

 

If Regina could talk, she would have.  Instead she let her head fall to the side and offered Emma her neck, which the younger wife took full advantage of, nibbling the soft skin before traveling down her breast bone to pay homage to each of Regina’s turgid tips.

 

The mayor was completely sated, however, Emma still had to finish off and she knew exactly how she wanted to do it.  Grabbing one of Regina’s legs and pulling it up and over, Emma maneuvered Regina onto her side and took her place behind the brunette in a tandem embrace. “Kiss me, babe.”

 

Regina turned her head weakly, offered her lips and Emma chuckled, taking possession.  Positioning her sizable protrusion at Regina’s opening, she pushed in with determination.  It was easy to swallow her wife’s cries and Emma deepened the kiss when her neck was circled by a caressing hand.

 

There was always this closeness whenever they made love.  They could be doing it in any position, with toys or without.  It could be rough, it could be tender.  There could be restraints involved or none at all.  But one thing that had always remained was this shared intimacy.  Regina had never known anything like it before.  Emma taught her how to trust, hope and love again.

 

Brief thoughts were interrupted by the comprehending look Emma aimed at her.  Words did not have to be said.  They knew.

 

“You ready to make me come with your hot body, Madam Mayor?”  The blonde panted and grunted against Regina’s mouth.

 

The answer to Emma’s question was Regina storming the blonde’s mouth with her tongue mirroring what Emma was doing to her stretched center.  Lifting Regina’s leg and hooking it over her arm, Emma pumped into her.  Regina was insistent about having Emma’s pleasure and set out to make her lover peak with her words.  “I love the way you feel inside me, Emma.  The way you touch me.  The way you _fuck_ me.” 

 

Emma groaned and her tempo increased.  “I can feel your breasts against my back and it is exquisite, dear.  You are so good to your queen.  You make me so proud, Emma,” she softly seduced over her shoulder.  As the blonde’s hips lurched forward, Regina became excitedly louder.

 

Comfortably slipping her arm underneath the impaled woman’s side, Emma massaged a breast with an eager hand while the other palmed Regina’s inner thigh before making a slow trip down the back of the brunette’s thighs to massage her twitching bundle of nerves with three fingers.

 

Regina wept in delight and her arm tightened around Emma’s neck.

 

“I am going to come inside you, thanks to this _thing_ you gave me.  But that’s how you wanted it, wasn’t it?  You wanted me inside you.”

 

“Right now I do.  But later, later Emma, I want your hot little pussy fucking my face and coming all over me.”

 

“Holy _fuck!”_   Emma’s hips sped and jerked and Regina pulled the blonde head back, angled it and crushed their lips together as Emma’s body raced toward completion.  Ripping her mouth away, Emma swore, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!  Regina.”

 

“Emma!  Please, now.  I want it now.”

 

At that Emma rubbed Regina’s clit quicker, feeling her own release knocking at the door.

 

Emma plunged in harder, her breathing shallowed and labored and then she was there.  She pulsated, shuddered and released with a keening loud cry, “REGINA!”  It was the blonde’s throbbing that set off Regina’s orgasm and the two women were nearly shrieking under the power of their simultaneous peaking, pressing their heads together and wishing they could be impossibly closer than they already were.

 

When blessed lassitude blanketed over them, Emma was wrapped around Regina from behind and her hand left a red imprint on the older woman’s breast.  Their bodies quavered and tried to regain some semblance of normalcy, Emma collapsed onto her back in a boneless heap and Regina followed, turning onto the other side so she could snuggle up against her wife, whose eyes were closed.

 

Taunting Emma, Regina traced a line with her fingernail down between two pale lush breasts and watched the rosy nipples stand at attention.  “Are you sleeping?  Did I tucker you out, dear?”

 

Emma lifted her head and smiled.  “Not at all.  I could go another round if you could.”  For punctuation, Emma turned a little, held the base of the thick cock and rapped it lightly against Regina.

 

“I think I am already quite full.”  Regina reached down, vanished the cock with magic, restoring her beloved’s womanly parts, which she loved just as much if not more.  Taking Emma’s hand and placing it over her opening, she naughtily worked her Kegel muscles forcing a blend of their combined essence to ooze out onto their hands.

 

“Oh shit, fuck, crap.”  The blonde swore as Regina guided her hand in a light massage rubbing their mixed feminine arousal over her folds.  Emma smiled widely and murmured into Regina’s ear after kissing her temple.  “You are equal parts shocking and sexy, you know that?  It works for me.”

 

Regina stretched and wrapped her arms around her wife.  “And I love you too, dear.”

 

After a silence, Emma’s quiet chuckle grew in volume until she was laughing into the crook of Regina’s neck.

 

“And what is so funny, Sheriff?”  Regina cracked a small smile while lightly drawing a finger up and down Emma’s forearm.

 

“You did it again.”

 

“I did what?”

 

“You called me _baby.”_ Emma gathered her wife close and laughed knowing the woman’s indignant expression was just for show.

 

“I did not!”

 

“The hell you _didn't!”_

 

“I think you imagined it, darling.”

 

“Nope.  Her Majesty, Queen Regina called me _baby_ in the throes of passion.”

 

Regina snorted and turned away on her side allowing her back to rest against her wife's front, again, while trying to deny it a little while longer.  “I have never called _anyone_ ‘baby’ in my life.”

 

“Ah, but I’m not just _anyone.”_

 

Regina smiled brightly and then turned her head, tracing a circle around Emma’s left dimple with her fingernail.  “No, you are not.”

 

They kissed and Regina turned back around, enjoying being enveloped in Emma’s arms.  She couldn't deny that she knew what she had said, and she apparently only ever said it when she got really, _really_ aroused and since Emma had been the only one to have ever gotten her to that point, Regina shrugged and conceded; Emma was _baby_.  But a queen like herself would never actually admit to it.

 

A contented peace fell over both and their even breathing matched while Regina basked in the deep satisfaction of it all, that is until her young wife opened her mouth and mocked her.  On a soft, light-hearted, high pitched voice, Emma imitated her words of earlier.

 

_“Yes, oh fuck, oh fuck yes.  Emma, BABY!”_

 

Regina’s eyes snapped open and she sprang up to wrestle with her wife and admonished, “Oh _you…”_ and Emma was laughing with her hands up to defend herself, successfully holding the playfully attacking woman off.  Regina may always be the superior when it came magical ability, but when it came to brute strength, Emma was the clear winner.  

 

Quickly Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pinned her onto the bed, laughing and placing kisses all over her face.  Regina pouted back but sincerely loved the blonde’s weight on top of her.

 

“I _like_ when you call me _baby._ I like when you call me _Miss Swan,_ to tease me, though _Mrs. Swan-Mills_ is definitely preferable.”  Emma sucked Regina's bottom lip and nibbled until she felt her wife writhe hotly underneath her.  “I also like when you call me _Hey-you-feet-off-the-coffee-table_ and _Hey-you-close-the-chips-bags-when-you’re-done-so-they-don’t-go-stale!”_

 

“I don’t know why I let those silly bags into the house anyway.  You and your damn Cheetos leave orange marks all over the house.”

 

Emma chuckled and ignored what was a feeble attempt from her adorable wife to change the subject.  “But you know what my _favorite_ is that you call me, Regina?”

 

“Darling?  Idiot Jr.?”

 

“Mine.”  Emma admitted sweetly.  “I love it when you call me, ‘ _Mine’,_ Regina.”

 

It was amazing.  That funny little heartfelt moment, because as the two women shared a smile and Regina brought Emma down to her for a warm embrace, a happy tear gathered in the outside corners of her brown eyes and she promised in Emma’s ear, “Well, that’s what you are, Emma.  _Mine.”_ Regina swiftly wiped her eyes before they separated and added before their lips met in a short touch.  “And I am all _yours_ , Sheriff.”

Emma chuckled and stretched onto her side.  “Thank you for my _afternoon_ , Your Majesty.”

 

Regina forced Emma onto her back, snuggling into her, rubbing the top of her thigh against Emma’s mound and kissing her lips softly, “Thank _you_ for my fucking, _baby_.”

 

And the bed silently shook from their cuddles and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not subscribed to this collection, but would like to get email updates whenever a new sexy story/chapter is updated, please "Subscribe" up at the top! Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!


	8. A Swan Can’t Live on Chili Dogs Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an unplanned, impromptu fic-writing moment. Emma + Regina + Strap-on = Swan Queen Smut on a Saturday, but also with sweet fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we just had m!c and all but honestly I really like this piece for the fluffiness (smuffiness) and I don't know what to do with it accept let it go to please Swen! Fly, little one! Make people smile and love Emma & Regina together!
> 
> This story contains strap-on sex. It's small, but smuffy! Hopefully, it will satisfy you all the same!

“Sex is as important as eating or

drinking and we ought to allow

the one appetite to be satisfied

with as little restraint or false

modesty as the other.”

 

“God Regina, you are so fucking beautiful beneath me.  Especially when I’m fucking you like this.”

 

“Uh… Emma… Oh… yes, dear.  Right _there!”_

 

Emma rolled her hips with firm-ending thrusts into the cradle of Regina’s spread thighs.  A hand skimmed down behind a hip to knead the soft curve of Regina’s buttock as Emma groaned at the sensation of the strap-on’s base grinding against her own pleasure spot.

 

“Fuck.  Fuck!”  Regina swore in an unabashed and uncharacteristic manner as Emma cupped both ass cheeks in her palms and ground the toy steadily between them both.  The silicone dildo was so deeply embedded inside Regina, the brunette welcomed it with a lascivious smile on her lips and a tight leg wrap around Emma’s waist.

 

They were perfectly joined in an embrace, flush against one another.  Emma continued to whisper naughty things in Regina’s ear while Regina reveled in the feeling of having Emma inside her.  She loved when they made love like this.  Regina loved _all_ the ways in which they made love, but when they used a strap on (or a magically conjured penis), it wasn’t so much the phallic object that excited Regina but knowing that it was her wife making her feel such sensual excitement: the sound of Emma’s voice in her ear uttering heart-felt compliments and thrilling promises and feeling Emma’s breasts crushed against her own while rocking above her, inside her.  It was all enough to set Regina off.  It was _Emma_ who was going to make her come and come hard. It was always Emma.

 

“You are so hot, Regina.  Thinking of you gripping me while I’m inside you, is turning me the hell on.”

 

Holding Emma close, the brunette’s hands slipped up a slick back and into golden tresses, and Emma lifted her head in response to look down on her; a soft, loving grin on her face.

 

They kissed.  Tongues caressed and tenderly flicked against each other and Emma could wait no more.  She desperately wanted to hear Regina’s orgasmic cries in her ear.  Her hands left the shapely rear she was fondling and burrowed under Regina’s shoulder.  Rolling, her hips, slowly at first, Emma enjoyed the heated, throaty, sighs against her lips.  She increased the speed of her plunging.

 

She lightly nipped at Regina’s lips as the whimpers grew louder and more intense.  There were many positions she derived pleasure in fucking Regina with a phallus, either magic or strapped.  Admittedly, missionary was her favorite. The feel of Regina’s lush lips, parted and huffing against her own open mouth, against her cheek, her neck and everywhere else as she pistoned into her was Emma’s favorite.  Looking into those gorgeous brown eyes laden with lust, love and adoration was Emma’s undoing.  Being loved, valued and knowing she was pleasing Regina and making her wife proud always touched Emma to her very core.

 

Undulating fervently into Regina now, Emma turned it up a notch by pushing her tongue past pillow-soft lips for a kiss before propping herself up on her palms and taking Regina hard and fast.

 

Her name was a litany from the brunette’s lips. With each banging drive, Regina moaned loudly in ecstasy while her nails dug into Emma’s firmly toned upper arms, spurring Emma her on.

 

“Yes.  Babe, I want it. Give it to me.”  Emma’s urgent physical demands were met with an erotically charged response as Regina’s back bowed and her hands changed location; one closed around the front of Emma’s neck in a choke-like hold while the fingers of the other curled over Emma’s breast.

 

“Give it to me, Regina. Come all over me, babe.”

 

Emma was panting with exertion of bringing Regina to orgasm and fueled by the expression her wife wore while crying out in bliss, brilliantly peaking.  The words _Emma_ and _yes_ were a beautiful song that Emma would never tire of, especially when accompanied by Regina trembling against her and with the toy that connected  them sliding easier with more of her wife’s natural lubrication.

 

Emma felt Regina’s thighs clamp around her and felt Regina push against her neck and chest but the blonde was feeling a little selfish.  She hooked an arm against the back of Regina’s knee spreading her open and changing the angle of her thrust.

 

“EMMA!”  Regina came even more undone and her eyes opened in surprise as she continued to climax and meet Emma’s swift penetration.  “EMMA, EMMA!  MY GOD!  FUCK!”

 

 _Emma, my God!_  Emma thought silently to herself as she smiled down at the woman writhing wildly beneath her that she’d tease Regina about that later.  But first…

 

Emma held her thumb up to Regina’s lips, watched the woman suck and lick it, and slid it down between them to firmly rub against Regina’s throbbing clit and Regina exploded loudly and roughly, nearly bucking Emma off.

 

The movement sent a shockwave to Emma’s own center and as if sensing the opportunity, Regina reached up, found Emma’s nipples and tweaked them hard. Unbelievably that, combined with Regina’s aftershocks and the base of the silicon dildo against her, was enough to send Emma over the edge.

 

They both shook violently together, still connected, still able to feel each other’s quaking releases before Emma collapsed on top of Regina, completely spent.

 

Trapped beneath her lover but not minding at all, Regina lay unable to move except for her ragged breathing as her quivering body began to calm.  Knowing Emma  was still inside her, feeling her muscles clasped all around the phallic object kept Regina from calming completely.

 

Regina worried that Emma had fallen asleep on top of her and the woman slept like the dead so she began to draw lazy circles on her back.

 

She felt the blonde giggle.  “What are you thinking right now, babe?”

 

“I’m thinking about how you have me securely _nailed_ to the bed, darling.”  For emphasis, Regina wiggled her hips as best she could.

 

“Am I crushing you?”

 

“You will if you fall asleep on me.” 

 

Emma raised up on her forearms and saw her lover’s wide beautiful smile.  Leaning down she kissed the forehead vein and then the tiny scar above those lips.

 

Regina coaxed her head down for a more thorough mouth caress.  “What are YOU thinking about Emma?”

 

Emma’s eyes tilted upward in thought and replied, “A chili dog.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and joked, “With ONION RINGS no doubt.”

 

“You’ve worked up an appetite in me.  I think a basket of curly fries is in order.”

 

Regina’s hand covered Emma’s bottom, squeezed and patted it playfully.  “You’re lucky I am here to give you a good workout, dear.”

 

“I’m not complaining.”  Another sweet kiss between them distracted them for a few more minutes.  “So babe?  Granny’s?  If we hurry, we can get there just after the dinner rush.”

 

Regina pretended a mental debate but knew she was going to be wherever her wife was tonight.  “Fine.”

 

The older wife allowed herself to feel a little wistful at Emma slipping out of her, but grinned when Emma kissed her solidly on the lips, surely excited at the prospect of food.  “Sweet! Let’s go!  Do you wanna split a cherry milkshake?  We can get it with two straws and look romantically _sappy_ together!” 

 

Emma was banging around all over the bedroom, opening drawers and closets to retrieve clothes, while Regina sat up in bed, leaning back against outstretched arms and watching entirely amused. 

 

“Ooh, or a slice of hot apple pie with…”  Emma’s voice trailed off as her eyes met Regina’s nude form on the bed.  Short dark brown hair was tousled but enticingly so and Regina was on full presentation laid out with those smooth tanned legs sexily bent at the knees.

 

Raising an eyebrow at Emma, Regina’s silent question was answered with.  “You’re naked.”

 

“As are you, dear.”  Regina gestured to Emma’s crotch, void of the strap-on she was wearing moments ago.  “Though no longer hanging proudly, but I _still_ love what I see.”

 

“But Regina, you’re _naked_.”

 

“Emma.  We just made _love._ What else would I be?”

 

“But you…” Her wife stepped up to the bed seemingly flummoxed, a pile of clothes in her hand.  “You’re insanely hot, Regina.  Gorgeous.”  A sweep of green eyes over her body nearly made Regina shiver but she pointed as if processing it through and quipped, “So… have we switched from _food Emma_ back to _sex Emma_ now?”  The woman on the bed gave a funny bounce of her dark curls before targeting Emma with a smolder.  “I can never keep track with you.”

 

Emma plopped her clothes on the bed and crawled on it to get closer to her siren of a wife.   “Oh come on!  Don’t give me _that_ look.  I’m hungry.”

 

“For what?”  It was a teasing shot delivered with slow thigh spread, revealing pink, still-aroused, swollen folds beckoning Emma to come closer.

 

“Damn, you smell good.”

 

“Oh?”

 

As Emma slowly closed the distance, Regina slipped out from underneath her and, pushed a conflicted Emma away.

 

“Let’s feed that tummy of yours.”

 

Emma watched Regina pad across the bedroom, her unabashed nakedness catching Emma’s undivided attention.

 

“You know, I think I’m actually in the mood for a hamburger,” Regina thought aloud, choosing a pair of slacks from her closet with a freshly pressed light blue blouse.  She laid them out beside Emma who was still quiet.  “I might even add an unhealthy side of bacon.  I’m feeling adventurous.” 

 

“Okay.  I am so horny right now.  Who are you?  Quick!  DO me before my wife comes back.”

 

Giggling and walking to the bathroom, Regina turned her head and caught Emma staring at her ass and swallowed a smile.  “I need a shower before we go to dinner.”

 

Emma perked up at that and slid off the bed eagerly.  “Good idea.  Me too!” 

 

Regina spun around and stopped her wife from entering the bathroom with three fingers at her breast bone, a safe distance from any erogenous zones.

 

“What?  No shower together?”  Emma sulked and Regina bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

 

“You _are_ aware that Granny’s is not a 24-hour diner.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“And if you get in that shower with me, we might not make it out at _all_ tonight.”  Regina kissed the tip of Emma’s nose and tittered, “I’ll be very quick.”

 

“Balls,” Emma swore in disappointment.

 

Regina chuckled and scrunched her face up distastefully. “No thank you.”

 

Watching Regina disappear into the bathroom and leaving the door open a crack, Emma grimaced and sighed.

 

The shower sounded and when the steady stream of water was interrupted by a body stepping under it, Emma felt taunted.

 

The blonde dipped her chin and puckered her mouth in thought.  She had a lifetime to spend with her wife, but Granny’s special chili-con-carne was a Saturday kind of thing. 

 

“Ah, fuck it,” Emma dismissed loudly and swiftly turned and charged past the ajar door.  A loud screech sounded as if a body had been caught by surprise and Regina’s deep lilting laughter echoed off the walls.

 

“Emma…” The name was said in sheer delight and then a moan was muffled, most likely by an enthusiastic mouth.

 

The Swan-Millses did finally make it out to Granny’s, but twenty minutes before the diner closed.  They got one chili-dog, fully loaded, with a basket of curly fries and one bacon cheeseburger with a salad.  Regina had replaced the fries  with a healthier choice.  She had said that the bacon and cheese was enough fat and that she was feeling “adventurous”, not “suicidal”.  Most importantly, they got the order to GO.

 


	9. Fate had Twice Given her Precious Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a short sweet moment between Swan Queen from Regina's POV. It's only a little less than 600 words but in it I think it encompasses the beauty of Swan Queen Sexy Times.
> 
> If it sounds familiar, I had posted it on Facebook and Tumblr first, but feel that it belongs here.

_"We don’t meet people_

_by accident._

_They are meant to cross_

_our paths for a reason."_

 

 

Hips gyrating.

 

Breath gasping.

 

Emma moved in a rolling motion astride Regina’s lap, whose naked back rested against a crushed pillow propped between her soft skin and the headboard.  The bedsprings protested with every rock and jerk that Emma made, accompanying her gradually louder moans and signaling the soon arrival of her impending release.

 

Regina dragged air in raggedly as her hands left a lovingly cupped bottom and traveled over curves to cradle soft swelling breasts, relishing the feel of beaded tips against her palms.  She held on as Emma bore down and her heat coated Regina’s skin.

 

Lips came together, capturing, nipping and sucking before the slide of tongues stoked a fire beginning to rage out of control.  It was moments like these where their connection was at its most pinnacle.  It was more than just the physical act.  It was visceral and emotional.  It was something they knew they would only have with each other.

 

With a broken sigh of pleasure whispered urgently against her mouth, Regina slipped adept fingers into her lover’s slick softness and won a whimper and then so much more as Emma threw her head back and undulated her throbbing arousal more forcefully against the welcome hand.

 

 When two digits slipped into her quivering tightness and a coaxing mouth closed over her hard nipple, Emma crested brilliantly with a cry, feeling all at once loved, liberated, and overjoyed.

 

Emma greeted each pump with a trembling lurch and Regina’s moans could no longer be held back. 

 

Hot tightness gripped wetly at her and because she was so in tune with the writhing woman atop her, Regina released Emma’s breast, turned up her face and was immediately met with her wife’s thrusting tongue kissing her with a needy force to be connected everywhere.

 

Regina felt Emma cradle her head to hold her steady for her mouth’s assault.  She swallowed a torn shriek and then Emma’s fingers were in her hair holding her close, wanting her never to leave as she rode out her mighty crescendo.

 

Finally, when her body was completely sated, Emma sucked on her lover’s tongue one last time before collapsing against her limply and panting against a lightly perspired shoulder.

 

Regina slid out of her, wrapping her arms around a tapered waist in celebration.  With each coming together, she felt that they had flown to even newer heights.  Emma was a never-ending feast that enriched her life.  Though she may not be so forthright to verbally admit it to the woman above her, she felt Emma’s importance to her in every fiber of her being.  Fate had twice given her precious gifts, Henry and Emma, and she would cherish them both.

 

It was with this thought that Regina rolled a gratified Emma onto her back, hovering over her on a propped elbow.  She slowly traced a finger, taking a blonde tendril and moving it out of the way before placing a gentle and lingering kiss on a slightly damp forehead.  The scent of  heated flesh and hair enticed her still.  

 

Regina was happy to let her sleep, but the peek of a green gaze and the caress of soft fingertips against her cheek alerted her to Emma’s consciousness.  The back of her head was massaged before slowly being guided down, bridging the gap between them and before their lips met again, Regina’s heart leapt at the wide dimpled smile.

 

Many times, during the day, Regina felt like she was lost in that smile.  But presently, she knew she was not lost, but happily found by Emma, never to be lost again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the love between our ladies continues to be made with their minds, their bodies and their souls.
> 
> Swan Queen is beautiful.


	10. A Life Made Truly Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest installment in a collection of sexy intimate moments between Regina and Emma Swan-Mills. Each chapter is a racy standalone ficlet created to celebrate the love between Swan Queen. Even though it is left as an open-ended work, it is COMPLETE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Swan Queen Sunday (forget Easter)! Here's some Swan Queen SMUFF!

_"I had no idea that fate's real reason for me casting the Dark Curse_

_was so that we could find our way to each other, with different_

_hearts and different minds.  I wasn't in a position to love before.  But_

_when I first met you, it scared me how much I wanted to believe it_

_could be possible.  And I hated you, and I loved you."_

**-Regina Mills to Emma Swan in her**

**speech at their Engagement Dinner**

 

 

Regina thrashes about in her bed, wearing a thin cameo-pink colored camisole with spaghetti straps and delicate lace edges.  Her nipples bead against the soft pearlescent silk and the hem is pushed up around her middle.  The plain of her stomach rises and falls as her lips part on a keening cry.  Her hands grasp at the thickness of the headboard, palms pushing against its impressible upholstery as her neck arches.

 

A seeking hand travels up from beneath the sheets and snakes its way into the sleek lingerie fabric to claim a quivering breast, massaging it demandingly, soothing Regina's back down onto the mattress again.  A hum of encouragement is heard from its owner along with wet suckling, to accompany Regina's ragged breaths.

 

With her left hand abandoning the headboard, Regina covers the kneading one beneath her top, and she tries to pull Emma away by the wrist, desperately wanting, no, needing a part of her lover against her lips.  When she finds this not so easy a feat, she bunches the silken material up, exposing her straining, burgeoning torso and steals Emma’s hand away, immediately bending her head up to draw two of Emma’s fingers passed her already kiss-swollen lips.

 

Releasing her for a moment, Regina pants, “Emma,” and then, “Darling,” on a gasp at the swipe and tickle of Emma's tongue.

 

A determined hand sweeps the bed covers off a bobbing blonde head and caresses it before gently nudging at Emma's forehead.  “Emma.  That's twice.”

 

“Yeah...”  A glistening, cocky grin greets her before lowering to adorn Regina's pelvic mound with tender intermittent kisses.  “I think you've got one more in you, babe.”

 

“Oh, you do, do you?”

 

Emma’s answer is to trace the entrance of her wife’s body, curling and flicking her tongue.  She enjoys Regina’s squirm and quick intake of breath.  _Her woman, her wife, her true love._

 

A few years ago, Emma had almost gotten it so wrong; nearly made the biggest mistake of her life and chosen another.  To think she would have missed out on all of this is heartbreaking, still, when she lets herself think about it.  Thank goodness that she had come to her senses in the nick of time.

 

Regina lifts her head and frowns slightly at Emma, who appears to be sentimentally hugging her bottom half.  The blonde’s cheek is pressed against her, cherishing her, and the younger woman grips around her hips and thighs.

 

“Emma?”

 

“I love you.”

 

The reply is so sweet and soft that it weaves through Regina, from her abdomen up through her middle and settles itself comfortably around her heart.

 

“I love you too, Darling.”  Regina lifts herself up on crooked elbows.  An enchanting smile curves giving way to the most adorable dimples and Regina finds herself brimming with affection.  Emma props her cute, slight-cleft chin where her cheek had been and their hands meet and join.  Regina looks upon the young woman, who is the daughter of her once foe—now her wife—and the irony is not lost on her that Emma Swan-Mills is positively (a) _Charming._ And in this moment, like so many before, Regina wants this woman with an all-consuming passion and she will have her _now._ “I think you should come up here so that I can properly show you just how much I love you.”

 

A blond eyebrow quirks and Emma slowly climbs and covers Regina’s body.  When their lips can, they press, nip and sample.

 

In minutes, their positions are reversed and it’s Regina above Emma, straddling Emma’s slim waist and discarding her pink camisole with her dark curls bouncing at the action.  Her taut, dusky nipples distend and Emma’s hands traverse up a toned middle to cover their swelled curves, relishing the feel of the tips pebbled in her palms.

 

“Hot.  My wife is the hottest person on the planet.”

 

Regina’s smirk is just the tiniest bit wicked but in a sassy and sexy kind of way, and she hovers close, their lips nearly touching.   _“My wife_ needs to come… very, _very_ soon.”

 

“Hot _and_ intuitive.”

 

“And thorough.”  Regina places a lush kiss against the corner of Emma’s mouth and then eagerly licks the bottom lip enticingly slow.  “Very, very thorough.”

 

Guiding Emma’s hand down between their bodies, Regina urges her wife to touch herself, coaxing a rhythm with her own hand.

 

Her approving purr sets off tiny charges within Emma’s system.  “Emma.  You sound so… aroused already, dear.”  Her finger glides through Emma’s slick heat and the brunette makes a sinful show of slipping it into her mouth.  “Mmmm, and you taste absolutely marvelous.”

 

All Emma can manage is “Fuck, fuck…” before her mouth is claimed in a passionate caress while she fondles herself, first in wide circular motions and then firm diagonal brushes.

 

Emma is lost in a wild frenzy of their fun; her wife writhing above her, whispering rapturous commands in her ear, against her lips and then her collarbone.  However, she nearly comes completely undone when Regina rears up, reaches behind her and Emma experiences the smooth head of a vibrator entering her already feverish body.

 

“Oh my fu-, Regina!”

 

Her stroking increases and she wets her lips before a moaning crescendo drop in time to enthusiastic ministrations.

 

Regina cannot resist the sensual sight before her any longer.  She casts a spell, arranging the sex toy to continue its plunging and vibrating while she bends forward drawing her love’s tongue into her mouth and tweaking rosy rigid nipples.

 

Stimulated everywhere, Emma grunts and whimpers, one hand deftly sweeping over her slippery hooded sex and the other clutching Regina to her.  She can’t see the toy her wife has conjured but she knows that Regina tailored it with her in mind and it feels wonderful, magnificent, amazing.  After being married for as long as they have, her wife knows what she likes and how she likes it.

 

As the delicious tension builds higher and higher and Emma is nearing the pinnacle point of the release that Regina and she have been climbing toward, Emma opens her eyes and peers into her true love’s, finding acceptance of all of her, pride in what Emma is and the great admiration felt by Regina in their depths.  It only adds to their intimacy and spurs her to climb faster.  She would give the world to Regina.  Everything.  Herself, her love and her pleasure.  It is with this thought that Emma bears down and presses on her clit and Regina senses the importance of this action, sits up and pulls the vibrator up, driving the buried length of it firmly against the spot she knows it’s needed most.

 

“Babe!”

 

Emma’s eyelids clench closed tightly as a kaleidoscope of colors burst like fireworks.  Her body trembles and it’s when she starts to buck up into Regina that her wife decides to ride her forearm, and in short time, Regina comes in a violent flash too.  Her emphatic shrieks match the undulating woman’s beneath her.

 

Finally spent, Regina sags and inevitably collapses onto Emma.

 

A deep satisfaction ribbons around them, binding them in the languorous aftermath of their lovemaking, and as their bodies calm and their breathing evens out, they physically wrap around one another.

 

They luxuriate in being close.  They delight in the intimate connection that they have, that they have always had.  Regina slips her hands beneath Emma’s pillow, committing all of this time to memory.  How corny would it sound if she ever told that to anyone?  That the former Evil Queen, Regina Mills, was a big hot emotional mess for Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills.  She suspects they all already know that Emma is her weakness, along with Henry, and how Regina has never been this ecstatically happy before.  So she vows, with a smile, that she will never tell anyone.  Well, maybe Emma.  She’ll tell Emma how happy she makes her.

 

Emma’s hands move down a lightly perspiration sheened back to cup and claim a full, rounded bottom.  They belong to each other.  This sense of love and security has healed many years of anguish and fear.  Of feeling sorely lacking and not good enough.  Regina has taught her something that no one else has taught her.  That she can be proud of the person that she was.  That she take everything she had learned.  To embrace her imperfections and celebrate them.  That was how they were special and unique together.  They didn’t have to jump through hoops to find happiness.  They just needed to open their eyes and see what was right in front of them all along.

 

She feels Regina kiss her shoulder and Emma counts her blessings: her son, her wife, her parents and brother.  _Mine._   She finally has the family, the _home,_ that she has always wanted and she is never letting them go.  Not ever again.

 

They huddle together, completely absorbed in one another.  It’s moments like these that make a life truly extraordinary.

Regina can feel Emma’s tongue trace the vein at her throat before she nibbles, so Regina places a quick kiss at her temple.  Chuckling and head-shaking ensue when her beautiful and silly _idiot_ breaks the silence and muffles against her skin, “See?  I told you you had another one left in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We are on Chapter 10 already! Thank you so much for reading this. I enjoy writing married Swan Queen, especially the sexy moments between them. 
> 
> What'd you think about the quote at the beginning from Regina? I got a little weepy myself. Now, imagine Emma with misty eyes hearing it. Now, imagine her wiping a lone tear from her eye as she laughs at her mother, who broke out bawling sentimentally at it. Snow and Charming were so happy, and Henry couldn't stop smiling the entire night at his moms' engagement dinner. Swan Mills Charming family makes the best story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to read any comments or feedback. It's always welcome! Long Live Swan Queen!
> 
> Tumblr: juicecupswanqueen


End file.
